Sailor Moon: Destiny REVISED
by SailorXStar
Summary: It seemed my only options were destiny and death. My heart wanted to pull me toward something else, but I wasn't sure what...Eventual Seiya/Usagi. REVISION.
1. Prologue

Hello my lovely readers! As I promised, here is the beginning of my revision of **Sailor Moon: Destiny. **I spent two whole days just sitting and rereading all of the chapters and fixing them up and they're all completely done and ready to be posted. But I've decided that I'm going to be uploading one every Friday, rather than doing it all at once. This is partly because I...have gotten a tumblr O.o And I want to update it on there so more people can read it. And I think chapter by chapter would be better than just throwing the whole thing up at once anyway.

My tumblr is (drumroll please) sailorxstar and I will be updating there when I update anything on here (new stories, chapters, announcements, ect). So yeah, you can follow me if you want. ^^

Anyhiddles (btw I'm in love with Tom Hiddleston now, just saying) as you will notice, I am uploading this as separate from the original version of the story. I just didn't have the heart to take it down. So if you want you can read this only or that only or compare them both, whatever you wish. I'd like to see what some people say about the revisions if they've read the original.

So long story short (too late) please enjoy the revision of **Sailor Moon: Destiny,** let me know what you think, and I'll talk to you later. Love ya!

~SXS

P.S. I'm starting a summer project over on YouTube called _Sailor Moon: The Lost Episodes_. It's going to be a fandub of the episodes from seasons 1 and 2 that got cut. If you're interested, look me up and audition (username SuperSailorX). Thanks! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the villains of this story. Anything recognizable to the original Sailor Moon story, characters, ect. belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Thank you!**

* * *

They both reached out, stretching as far as they could, and grasped hands tightly. Galaxia's body was suddenly overcome with light, and her outer shell of Chaos exploded. Her skin returned to it's natural pigment and her long golden hair fell to her ankles. Chaos, like a black streak of lightning, shot into the sky which cleared to blue. Silence swept over the area as Sailor Moon and Galaxia floated there together. The Star Seeds collected from all over the universe appeared, surrounding them with tiny twinkling lights.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Galaxia said. "Your shine lit up the galaxy with that very warm, sweet light." Her eyebrows knit together. "Is Chaos gone?"

"I think it went back to where it belongs," Sailor Moon replied, looking up as Galaxia was.

"Where it belongs?" Galaxia asked.

"Yes," Sailor Moon said. "Back to people's minds."

"Then, again..."

"Let's believe them." Galaxia looked up. "The people who love their world." There was a pause and Galaxia still looked upset. "Please don't worry! The Light of Hope is in everyone's mind." Sailor Moon smiled which made Galaxia smile as well.

"How strong you are. But what I did was irreparable."

"Let's do it again, from the beginning. It's not too late." Sailor Moon spread her arms wide. "Please guide the Star Seeds so they don't get lost."

Galaxia smiled again. "Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Then she and the Star Seeds shot up into the sky in brilliant flashes of light. The image faded and the screen was blank.

"Not even Chaos could defeat Sailor Moon. She is truly a force to be reckoned with," a voice commented from the shadows.

"Indeed," another responded. "Nenkaningen-sama, are you sure that we should attack the Earth? Can we possibly hope to overcome such a powerful foe?"

A deep voice sounded in the darkness. "We must attack the Earth. I must have revenge on that planet and the two people who ruined my chances at becoming king." A hand waved and the screen showed another area in the same scene. Three leather-clad senshi surrounded a red-haired princess.

"She is one that we shall seek revenge on. He is another." The hand waved again to show Sailor Moon clinging to a figure in armor. "And did you yourselves not say that the instrument of my success lies here as well?"

"Yes, it does," the first voice said.  
"Then we attack, in time. Then the universe will be ours to control."

Somewhere in the space time continuum there was a shift, opening a rift in the time line leading to alternate futures.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, it's graduation day and everyone's ready for summer vacation when suddenly a new enemy appears...and Chibiusa disappears? When Pluto takes them to the Time Gates, will the senshi like what they see? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 1:** **Forks in the Timeline; Usagi's Future Unclear.** And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! As promised, here is the first full chapter, revised and ready to read! :D I don't think I have much else to say at the moment except the usual: read, review, and enjoy. And as always, love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**Forks in the Timeline; Usagi's Future Unclear**

"Usagi-chan! Hurry or we'll be late for school!"

_Why does school have to be so early in the morning?_ Running down the stairs, I snagged my lunch from the kitchen table, slipped into my shoes and grabbed my bookcase by the door, and ran outside. As always, there was Minako, tapping her foot and looking at her watch.

"Can you be any slower? Come on before it's too late." Then we were off and running.

My name is Tsukino Usagi and I'm 17 going on 18. Today is my final day of high school, my graduation ceremony. Then I can finally sleep in and not have to study or take tests. It's going to be so much fun! And I don't even have to worry about college or a job or anything else because soon my destined future will become a reality, and I'll become Queen of the world.

Something that nobody but my closest friends know about me is that I was once the princess of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millenium. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, my mother Queen Serenity sent us all to Earth to be born again in a future where we could live peacefully.

However, the Dark Kingdom was also reborn and started to attack the people of Earth. That was when I started on the path to my destiny and became Sailor Moon, agent and defender of love and justice.

Minako is a sailor senshi too; Sailor Venus. In fact, most of my friends are sailor senshi. We protect the Earth from evil so it can reach the future of Crystal Tokyo, where I will become Neo Queen Serenity. It's a lot of responsibility to know that's on my shoulders, but I can handle it.

I tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and flew into Minako who flew into someone's arms. Well, I _hope_ I can handle the future. I got up and saw that Yaten was holding Minako up. We had reached the intersection where we met him and his friends every morning.

"Oh, Yaten-kun, you saved me!" Minako threw her arms around him.

"Get off. It was reflexes." Yaten pushed her away but there was the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Morning, Yaten-kun. Taiki-san. Where's-" I started but then a voice sounded from behind the boys.

"Oi, Odango!"

"Is he ever going to stop calling you that?" Minako asked.

"It's fine. I don't mind it." Seiya came running up and stopped in front of me. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting, then looked up at me with a toothy smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Come on, let's go before we get detention on the last day." We turned the corner and continued toward the school. Seiya draped an arm over my shoulder, something he did pretty often. Minako glanced at me and giggled a little. I gave raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are senshi too, from another planet; Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer. three of them had come looking for their lost princess a few years ago. They became the idol group Three Lights. At the same time, they were fighting side by side with us as the Starlights, though it was a while before we found out who they were. After Galaxia was defeated, the three of them went back to their planet with their princess to rebuild their it. But a few months ago they came back to visit, and they've been living here since.

A few blocks later, we ran into the rest of our friends. "Good morning, everyone!" I called out. Rei, Makoto, and Ami stopped and waited for us to catch up.

"Good morning," they all said. Rei is Sailor Mars, Makoto is Jupiter and Ami is Mercury.

"Usagi-chan, where's Chibiusa-chan?" Ami asked. I realized then that I didn't remember seeing her that morning. Chibiusa usually walked with us, but I was so late getting up I must not have seen her leave.

"She probably left before I was even awake," I replied. "She and Hotaru-chan are always out early."

Chibiusa is my daughter from the future and princess of Crystal Tokyo. When we first met, she was very young and needed our help to stop the future from being destroyed. Now she stays here to practice being a senshi, Sailor Chibi Moon.

Hotaru is Chibiusa's best friend and Sailor Saturn. At first, we thought that she was dangerous and would destroy the Earth but once we defeated the evil person possessing her, she's been fighting on our side ever since.

Just as we were about to turn the last corner to get to our school, someone called out from across the street. "Usako!" I turned and saw Mamoru run over.

"Mamo-chan!" I slipped from under Seiya's arm and gave Mamoru a kiss. "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss my Usako's big day." Then he turned to everyone else. "Morning everyone," he said. Mamoru is part of the team too; he's Tuxedo Kamen. Whenever we're in a pinch, he rescues us so we can finish a battle. In our past lives, Mamoru was a prince of Earth. Now he's my boyfriend, my sweet love, and in the future, he's King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo.

"Mamoru-san," Seiya nodded, face stoic.

"Seiya-kun," Mamoru nodded back.

From the time the Starlights came back to Earth, Seiya and Mamoru have never gotten along well. They never say more than a few words to each other and they're always glaring at each other.

When Mamoru took my hand to continue the walk to school, Seiya took my other hand. I sighed. It was the same thing every every time the three of us were together. They shot glares at each other over my head, then looked in the opposite direction. I just kept walking, looking straight ahead and trying to ignore them.

We finally made it to the school. Rei's school had already let out for the summer so she was staying to see us graduate. She and Mamoru went down the hall one way while we went to prepare for the ceremony backstage in the auditorium.

Once they had seated us, I started thinking again of how great it would be to not be in school anymore, to never have to go again. This was the end.

The end...Really it was the end of more than just school. It was the end of my childhood. It was the end of the life I had become accustomed to. At least in between the battles of the past few years, I would go back to school or hang out with my friends, and everything would seem to be normal. I could pretend for a short time that I had a normal life. But once I became queen, I wouldn't be able to goof off anymore. It would be like being stuck as Sailor Moon for the rest of my life, trying to save people, having to be responsible...

"Are you alright, Odango?" Seiya asked from beside me. I snapped out of my reverie. The principal was getting ready to open the ceremony, and I could hear the audience chatting on the other side of the stage curtain.

"I-I'm just a little nervous. That's all."

Seiya put a hand over mine. "It's ok. There's really nothing to be worried about." I felt a little bit calmer and smiled at him.

Finally, the curtain was raised and the audience clapped. I spotted Mamoru and Rei and waved with my free hand. They waved back at me and Mamoru blew me a kiss. Seiya snorted.

Despite the fact that it wasn't Mamoru's fault that he never contacted me during the fight with Galaxia, Seiya could never forgive him. "He could have telepathically talked to you," he always said. "Just so you weren't worried about where he was." Usually I would just drop the subject. It was pointless to argue back since he felt so strongly on the subject.

We all stood to sing the national anthem, then the school song, then the principal began speaking. "Thank you all for coming out today to see our students graduate. Their hard work and dedication has brought them here today." I couldn't help but chuckle at myself when he said that. "This year, to accept the diploma on behalf of all the students is our top of the class, Mizuno Ami-san."

Ami stood and walked up to the podium to take the diploma. I couldn't believe that one little rolled up piece of paper was going to mean a whole new chapter in my life. I started biting my lip.

"Hey, Odango." Seiya whispered, poking me in the side. I could barely hold back a squeak. "Wanna go for ice cream later? My treat." Ice cream. Well, it was a really hot day.

Just as I was about to agree, something crashed through the wall. The students closest were knocked out of their seats and everyone in the auditorium started screaming. I looked around for my friends. Rei and Mamoru we already running out to transform. Everyone else was entangled with the other students and faculty. Luckily Seiya and I were free from the mess of people so we followed Rei and Mamoru into the hall.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. The other three nodded.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make up!"  
Mamoru took out his rose and became Tuxedo Kamen and then the four of us returned to the auditorium. Where the wall had been blown away were two figures, back to back. One was wearing a red tank top with one strap on the left shoulder, a red mini skirt, black heels, fishnets and fingerless gloves. The other wore a dark blue bra with a blue gemstone in the middle, translucent silk flowing from the bottom, and an open skirt that showed most of her legs and trailed behind her. On her feet were sandals that laced up her legs.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The blue one laughed and the red one just glared.

"Who are we? I don't think that's what matters here," the blue one said, then laughed again. "Though I suppose we could spare a moment for introductions. After all, the whole world will know our names soon enough anyway."

"We are soldiers of the two united empires under Nenkaningen-sama. I am a soldier of the Tanjouseki Dynasty, Ganetto," the red one said.

"And I come from the Rekigetsu Empire. I am Juunigatsu. Together we shall defeat you senshi, take over Earth, and seek the revenge of our glorious king!"

"Damn," Fighter said. "They're here already." I looked to her but she wasn't paying attention to me. Had she known this was going to happen?

"I don't care what your plans are," I said. "You interrupted an important ceremony and for that I can't forgive you. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"You don't stand a chance," Juunigatsu said. "Koyomi!" She thrust one of her hands forward and a calendar appeared before her. The pages flipped and stopped. A bright purple light came from the page and filled the auditorium.

I felt two hands grab me. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming amount of energy and a light shot out from my brooch. It started to push back the purple light and in one last flash the calendar disappeared. In it's place were two very shocked looking enemies.

"Eh? Netto-chan, what was that?" Juunigtsu turned to her partner.

"Don't call me that. But that must have been..." Ganetto put a hand to her chin. "We should return right away." She disappeared in a flash of red.

"This isn't over, sailor senshi!" Juunigatsu called. Then she disappeared in a flash of blue.

I looked at Fighter, then Tuxedo Kamen and Mars.

"What was that?" Mars asked.

"I have no idea. All of the sudden this power came over me. I didn't even do anything." The students, teachers, and parents had started to recover from their shock and cheer for us.

"Um...Stay in school! We'll always be here to protect you, and all that. Goodbye!" I gave a quick peace sign then ran out of the auditorium with the other three on my heels. I knew that once the others had gotten separated from the crowd that they would join us outside.

Once everyone was congregated by a tree in the courtyard, we started to discuss the situation. "More enemies?" Minako asked. "How could that possibly be? We defeated Chaos, banished it. That should have been the end of all evil."

"Apparently not," Ami said. "They said something about revenge. Could it be Chaos has enlisted them to get back at us?"

"They were saying something about empires too. They must be some sort of alien societies," Makoto said.

"I've never heard of either of those people they mentioned," Taiki said. "Tanjouseki was it? Rekigetsu? Where could they come from, I wonder."

"I'm surprised Princess didn't mention more about it," Seiya said. I turned around and pointed.

"You knew about this?" A slight blush formed on his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"Ah, well...I just...We didn't want to worry you, Odango." He put a hand on my shoulder and Mamoru cleared his throat. The hand dropped. "And like I said, we don't know much about it. Princess can only get limited information using her methods. She just told us that there were new enemies planning an attack on Earth and that we should be here."

"She said that you were going to need the help. These new enemies are very powerful," Yaten said.

"Well, I wish you would have said something so we could have been prepared. It seems like we only just defeated Galaxia, and now we have to fight again?"

Seiya opened his mouth but someone interrupted, calling my name. We all turned to see Hotaru running up to us, tears welled in her eyes. When she reached us she was breathing heavy and I put out my arms to catch her.

"Take deep breaths, Hotaru-chan," I said. "What's going on?"

Hotaru took a few moments to try to catch her breath. Then she finally spoke. "Chibiusa-chan...I...can't find...her...she's...gone..."

"What?"

**~*SMD*~**

The room was round with three stone thrones in the center. The one in the middle was larger than the others, and all three were currently occupied. They were currently facing the far wall where there was a screen displaying the scene of a ruined high school auditorium. The door of the room opened and all three thrones turned. Two figures peeked around the door.

"Enter," the person in the middle throne commanded. The two behind the door stepped further in, but not far enough to see their leader's faces in the shadows. "Ganetto. Juunigatsu. What is the meaning of this failure?"

Both girls bowed and Juunigatsu spoke. "We're so terribly sorry, Nenkaningen-sama. We had it under control but then there was this light and-"

"Enough! I do not have time for excuses. This sort of incompetence shall not be tolerated."

"Nenkaningen-sama, please," Ganetto said. "I believe that the light that interfered may have been the talisman."

"The talisman?" Nenkaningen paused, then turned back to the screen and waved a hand. The scene seemed to back track and a reversed Ganetto and Juunigatsu reappeared, as well as their Koyomi. Once more he waved his hand and the scene slowed, then started moving forward again.

They watched as the Koyomi's purple beam was overtaken by the white light coming from the Sailor senshi. It filled the whole screen then dissipated to show Ganetto and Juunigatsu with their destroyed Koyomi. He waved his hand and the scene paused.

"The talisman..." Nenkaningen stood and stepped toward the screen. He touched the virtual dust of the Koyomi. "So you were correct about it's birth after all."

"Of course," said a male voice from the left throne. "There was no mistaking the energy. It was the same as when it was born to Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium."

"Indeed. It was almost identical in magnitude," a female voice came from the right. "But how do the Sailor senshi already have it?"

"They do not," Nenkaningen said. "We would have seen Sailor Moon wielding it, as I'm sure she is the only one who can handle its power. The talisman is among them but they do not realize it. Which means we must extract it." He returned to his throne and turned it to face Ganetto and Juunigatsu.

"I shall grant the two of you another chance. Your mission this time is to extract the heart crystals of as many Earthlings as possible. The Sailor senshi are somewhere amongst the civilians and one of them carries the talisman within. Even if you do not find them, you will attract them to the scene. We shall find the talisman."

**~*SMD*~**

"Hotaru-chan, are you absolutely positive that she's gone?" Ami asked. The smaller girl nodded.

"I came to school as usual. I thought it was odd that Chibiusa-chan wasn't there yet but I figured that she must be a little late. But then the first half of the day passed and there was still no sign of her. I was worried so I went to the house and Ikuko-mama didn't know who I was talking about."

"What could have happened?" I said.

"I think I can answer that," a new voice spoke.

"Setsuna-san!"

"I think you should all come with me. There's something strange going on." Setsuna led us to an alley where Uranus and Neptune were waiting. When Uranus's and Seiya's eyes met they exchanged a glare then looked away. They didn't get on well either, but not as badly as Seiya and Mamoru.

Everyone transformed and Pluto said that we were to teleport to the Time Gates. "What are we doing there, Pluto?" Maker asked as we circled up to teleport.

"I've been noticing strange changes when I come to check on the time line. They weren't major at first, but they didn't stop and soon they were becoming more prominent. Then, when I came today...Well, you should see for yourself."

We all joined hands and combined our powers to teleport. We disappeared in a flash of light and landed a moment later in the cloudy fog of the Time Gates realm. Pluto led the way to the Gates and we all gathered around to look inside. She waved her staff and the doors opened.

The scene through the arch looked desolate. The skies were dark, the ground was all rock, but in the distance, you could see a shining city. It looked like Crystal Tokyo. "I don't see the problem," I said.

"Look again." Pluto waved her staff again and now the gates showed the city, but it wasn't made of crystal like my future kingdom. Instead it was made of gemstones of all different colors. It was really pretty, but then she showed us the inside.

There was a big round throne room with three thrones, though only the middle one was occupied. The face of the person in the throne was shadowed but it was obvious that it wasn't me or Mamoru. Chained to the thrones on either side were two people. A woman of small stature and a man. The woman had unkempt red hair and wore a raggedy dress. The man had short dark hair and was wearing only ripped pants. When they turned, everyone gasped.

"Princess..." the Starlights all said.

"Mamo-chan..." I whispered.

"Who is that and why is our princess chained there like a slave?" Fighter demanded.

"When I saw this I decided to research just that. Apparently that is Nenkaningen," Pluto explained, pointing to the figure. "He came into command in the 30th century. He is the most challenging force we've ever met, but mostly because of that." She pointed to something shining from above Nenkaningen's throne. It was just a fuzzy oval of light.

"That is a talisman of some sort. Only once he had his hands on it did he have the power to take over and rule what would have been Crystal Tokyo. That tier is incredibly strong but I'm not sure exactly where it came from. Wherever it is though, we need to find it before he does."

"So in this future, this Nenkaningen person was able to acquire this talisman and then used it against us, right?" Uranus asked.

"Precisely. Unfortunately, we were unable to compete. The power of that tier is equivalent to the power of the Silver Crystal, perhaps even stronger. I tried to find out more about it but the time between now and this point is all very fuzzy."

"Pluto..." Jupiter said. "When we were defeated, was it just that he took over and we surrendered or did we..." Pluto bowed her head. Tuxedo Kamen put an arm around my shoulder and I turned into his chest.

"Is this future guaranteed?" Mercury asked.

"No future is ever guaranteed. This time line and the one we were expecting are running parallel to each other." Pluto waved her staff and showed Crystal Tokyo next to the future with Nenkaningen. "In fact there are many time lines that we could possibly fall into based on the decisions we make. These two are just the most prominent ones. The one that will become the true future of our world, our universe, is still up in the air. It all depends on us."

"We'll find the talisman," Healer said. "The same way we searched for the Princess. We'll bring the Three Lights back." Fighter and Maker nodded.

"The only other thing we can do is fight," Pluto said. Everyone nodded or murmured their assent. "For now, I think it's time to go home. We need to be prepared for the next strike."

We all joined hands to teleport again, reappearing in the alley where we had left from. Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru left first, driving off in Haruka's sports car.

"Come on, Seiya, let's go," Yaten said.

"We've got a lot of work to do if we're going to find that talisman," Taiki agreed.

"Ok, ok," he said to them, then turned to me. "Odango?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry we didn't mention this before. And...I know everything is going to work out. Don't worry." He pushed back my bangs and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I started to blush and looked to Mamoru, knowing that he wouldn't be happy. As Seiya ran off I could have sworn there was a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"That Seiya-kun," Minako said. "He always has to start trouble." She shook her head. "Well, I'm going home. We just graduated and I'm celebrating with manga and snacks." The other girls said goodbye and Mamoru took my hand to walk me home.

"Minako-chan sure is strong," I said, more to myself. "Even after seeing that future she's not worrying."

Mamoru wasn't really listening though because the first thing he said was, "The nerve of that guy! Kissing you when I'm standing right there."

"He was just trying to make me feel better." Mamoru grunted but said nothing else. When we were outside my house, he gave me a kiss himself and said goodbye. I waved to him as I watched him disappear down the street.

"Usagi-chan, have you seen Chibiusa today?" Luna asked, coming down the stairs.

"I have a lot to tell you, Luna," I said. We went up to my room and I explained everything from the graduation to the Time Gates.

"A new enemy...I can't believe that we're in such danger again."

"Do you think we can beat them?"

"I don't know, Usagi-chan, but I wouldn't dwell on it. This is only the first time they have attacked. And with the Three Lights looking for the talisman we have a good chance of finding it." I knew Luna was probably right, but I couldn't help but worry. The fate of my friends and I, of my daughter, of the whole world all depended on us finding that talisman and winning the battle with Nenkaningen. Just when it seemed like I might have some time to be a normal girl, I was out on the battlefield again.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, when Seiya asks Usagi to go to Crown's with him, it seems innocent enough to her; but not to Mamoru. He finds them together and freaks out causing a fight. Who will win? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 2:** ******Conflict of the Earth and a Star; Seiya and Mamoru's Fight**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I only read over half of it this morning to double check everything so if there are any glaring mistakes or weird things I'm sorry. Other than that, I don't think I have any news except that **ISS **will be updating tomorrow. So yeah, read, review, enjoy and I'll see you tomorrow. Love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

******Conflict of the Earth and a Star; Seiya and Mamoru's Fight**

It was such a lovely day to be out for a walk. Sun shining, birds chirping, a breeze gently rustling the leaves of the trees. Hand in hand we strolled down the path of the park. He turned to me and smiled, crinkling the corners of his royal blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile back and sighed. "I can't explain it, but when I'm with you, I'm just so happy."

His laugh rang out as he tilted back his head so the sun hit his shiny black hair. "I'm happy when I'm with you, too. I lo-"

Suddenly, the sky started to darken until it was solid black. An invisible force pulled our hands apart. I spun around as wind started to whip up, and I couldn't see him anywhere.

I started to run as fast as I could, though I had no idea where I was going. All around me the trees, the ground, everything started to fade until I was left in a void of darkness. Something tripped me and I fell hard on the ground. Looking up, I saw two giant mirrors framed in grey stone, both reflecting images of the future.

One reflected me in my Neo Queen Serenity dress, sitting on a crystal throne next to my destined lover. The other showed my headstone. "No...I want to go back! I want to go back!"

It seemed my only options were destiny and death. I knew the obvious choice, but could I live with that forever? At least with the latter choice, I wouldn't be able to regret my decision. But why would I regret choosing my destiny? My heart wanted to pull me toward something else, but I wasn't sure what.

**~*SMD*~**

A loud ringing aroused me from my sleep. _Alarm clock?_ I thought groggily. But it couldn't be because that was never able to wake me up before. As my mind cleared away its fog, and the memories of my nightmare, I realized that it was the phone.

I shuffled into the hallway and picked it up. "M'shi m'shi?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You sound like you just woke up, Odango," Seiya's voice came from the receiver, sounding chipper. I could never understand morning people.

"I did."

"Well, that's good, because now you and I can go to Crown's together. What do you say? We never did get our ice cream." I could hear the smile in his voice and I giggled.

"This early in the morning? You must be dying to see me," I teased.

"Well, uh...I'll see you there, ok?" I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have Seiya. He didn't even know about my nightmare and yet he gave me a distraction so I didn't have to think about it.

I threw on a T-shirt and shorts and attached my favorite keychain to one of the belt loops. The little pink bear swayed from side to side as I walked. I also put my brooch in my pocket, just in case. Shouting a goodbye to Luna, I made my way out the door.

As I walked to Crown's, I remembered our trip to the Time Gates the day before. _The one that will become the true future of our world is still up in the air. It all depends on us._ I could almost physically feel the weight of the situation. The entire future rested on us finding a talisman that we had no information about. And if we couldn't...I didn't even want to think about the alternative.

The automatic doors of Crown's opened and I immediately recognized the head of black hair towards the back. I didn't want him to worry about me so I pushed my morbid thoughts to the back of my mind and put on my best smile as I ran over and sat down across from him in the booth. "Morning!"

"Wow. You sound a lot more awake than when we spoke on the phone. Good morning." Seiya passed me a menu. Everything looked good, as usual. I ordered a hot fudge sundae with everything on it. Seiya sighed and ordered a scoop of chocolate with whipped cream.

"So why did you want me to come here this early?" I asked. At this, Seiya's cheeks turned the slightly pink. He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and opened it up. When he handed it to me, I saw that it was a sheet of music and lyrics. The title was long and didn't make much sense. Something about being a galaxy apart.

"As soon as we got home yesterday I got right to work on this song. It took me all night but I think it came out pretty good and I wanted to get your opinion on it." It was only when he said that that I noticed the bags under his eyes. "Maybe we could use it to find the talisman." Seiya got up from his seat and moved in next to me to read over my shoulder. He sang some of the lyrics. "I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it. I would even throw away my life all for you. When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you. Always keep showing me your smiling face."

I could hear the emotion in his voice as he sang the lyrics, and it was similar to the emotion I used to hear when he was singing for his princess. "It's very beautiful, Seiya. I like it."

Seiya beamed. "Really?"

"Yes. How did you come up with these lyrics?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "W-well, I tend to draw from personal experiences, if you know what I mean."

"Oh." Our ice cream came and Seiya moved back to his side of the table. I started shoveling in the ice cream, ignoring the possibility of brain freeze. Seiya had his cheek in his hand, elbow resting on the table. I could feel his eyes on me and looked up. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

We locked eyes and a long moment passed before he smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about something.

"What? Tell me."

"Ah, never mind. You wouldn't understand, Odango." He waved a hand and started to eat his ice cream.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked, pouting.

Seiya sighed again and stared past me with vacant eyes. "Do you know what it's like to love someone-" his gaze swept back to me "-when they don't love you the same way?"

I thought about everything that had happened with boys in my life ever since I was little. Sure, not all of my crushes liked me when I liked them in grammar school, but that was different. My brain skipped ahead to when I was fourteen. There was the time when all of us had lost our memories after defeating the Dark Kingdom when Mamoru forgot that he was Tuxedo Mask and my boyfriend. I still loved him, once I regained my memories, but he acted as if he didn't know who I was.

Then when Chibiusa came for the first time, his future self had sent those terrible dreams to keep us apart. I tried all the time to win him over, but had never succeeded. Luckily that ended when we all traveled to the future and learned about Crystal Tokyo. At the thought of my destiny, my dream resurfaced in my head, and I quickly pushed it away.

"Yes, I have felt that way before."

"Then I guess you understand how I'm feeling right now." His midnight blue eyes were full of emotion and I found myself unable to turn away. Such a lovely shade of blue...He reached out a hand and just barely touched my face with the tips of his fingers. They slid down my cheek and I turned bright red. "Odango..." he whispered.

Seiya leaned forward over the table and I leaned forward too. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but as we got closer, I felt warmer and warmer until my face felt like it was on fire. Just then, feet stormed inside and I heard an angry voice call me.

"USAKO!"

My eyes shot open and I blinked a couple of times, confused. When had they closed? I sat back and saw Mamoru approaching our table. He was scowling, but his eyes showed his hurt. I hated the look and I bowed my head.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Mamoru pulled me out of the booth and put me behind him. Seiya stood too. An angry spark flashed through his eyes. "How could you go somewhere with him alone and not even tell me? When I couldn't reach you at home or on your communicator, I was worried."

"Mamo-chan, you know that if I told you that I was going to be here, you would follow us." He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him. "Oh, you think I don't see you but I do. Every time Seiya and I are alone, you're there spying."

"And I have every right to be! I saw you two just before I got in; all googly-eyed and inches from each other. If I hadn't stopped you when I did, who knows? You could have destroyed our future." Mamoru then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the entrance. "I don't think that you should be seeing him anymore if he's just going to try and turn you against me."

"He's not trying to do anything, Mamo-chan," I said as I yanked my hand free.

"Besides, if Odango would rather hang out with me than you, it's up to her. And I think that she's making a good choice." Seiya walked up and put an arm around me. Mamoru pushed it off.

"If you even lay a finger on her one more time..."

"Oh?" I already didn't like where this was going. Seiya smirked. "You mean like this?" He stretched out the last word as he poked my shoulder.

"That's it! You want a fight, gender-bender? Bring it on!" The whole restaurant turned to look at us.

"I thought you'd never ask, tuxedo boy." The two glared at each other eyes. _Kami-sama! What have I started?_ I tried to get between them, but they both pushed me away, saying that this was their fight. They left the building and I followed.

They practically jogged so I had to use my late-for-school pace to keep up with them. Finally they reached an area in a park where there were no people. It was an old section full of overgrown bushes, weeds, and wilted flowers. The benches were covered in mold and leaves. It seemed a perfect place not to get caught having a potentially super-powered fight.

Seiya and Mamoru transformed and stood across from each other like a western showdown. Tuxedo Kamen held a rose in his hand and Fighter held her Star Yell. I transformed too so that I could heal them if something went really wrong.

"What're you waiting for? You're acting as if you really are 2000 years old," Fighter taunted.

"Ladies first," Tuxedo Kamen hissed.

Fighter laughed at that. "You asked for it. Star Serious LASER!" The white beam went straight for Tuxedo Kamen, but seconds before it made contact, he jumped in the air and onto a tree. Fighter jumped up too. I backed up and looked through the branches.

Tuxedo Kamen threw roses at Fighter but she dodged with ease. "Fine. It's time to take it up a notch." His cane appeared in his open hand and extended to the length of a yardstick.

"Oh no! Now I'm scared. What are you gonna do? Hit me with it like an old lady?" Fighter laughed. She took her Star Yell and pushed one of the buttons. A light saber-like blade grew from the top and the star shape turned into a handle. With her free hand, she motioned for him to bring it.

The two started to fence, bouncing forward and back on the balls of their heels. The branches shook under them, threatening to break. How were they possibly holding their weight? I prayed that they wouldn't fall. After they fenced for a while, the two jumped back down to the ground and I breathed out, not knowing I had been holding it in. Neither of them backed down. I wasn't sure exactly how long it had been going on, but suddenly Fighter's blade was knocked from her hand.

There was a suspenseful pause. Fighter didn't turn to see where her blade had landed. I saw her eyes flick quickly around her. Then she smiled. "Star Fighter Kick!" and in one swift move, she kicked Tuxedo Kamen right where it hurts.

Tuxedo Kamen fell forward, clutching himself. He curled into a ball on the ground and his hat and mask fell off. Fighter walked over and put a foot on top of him, claiming her victory. I ran over to Tuxedo Kamen and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok, Mamo-chan?" He nodded once.

"Baka!" I stood and slapped Fighter's shoulder with the back of my hand. "Are you trying to kill my kids?"

"Sorry, Odango. Guess I wasn't thinking. But victory is sweet, isn't it?" She smiled.

From in the main area of the park, there came screaming. All three of us looked in the direction of the cries. "This isn't over, alien," Tuxedo Kamen wheezed as he struggled to his feet.

"Whatever you say, your majesty." Fighter mockingly curtsied. Then we all ran to the main section of the park.

Juunigatsu and Ganetto were standing in front of a group of people. A calendar like the one they used last time was in front of them and started to morph. "Astui Chockoreto!" Ganetto commanded it. "Get that talisman!" The calendar started to glow white and grow to a humungous size. The white glow faded and it turned out to be a brown dinosaur. It roared at the people in the park, shaking the ground like an earthquake. People who hadn't already fled fell to the ground, unable to keep balance. Then the dinosaur opened its mouth. Laser shots blasted the park-goers, and suddenly pure heart crystals were floating above them.

"They're already looking for the talisman?" Fighter said. "Dammit! We haven't even gotten a chance yet."

Just then I saw the other senshi approaching from across the way. "Come on. Let's stop them before they can check the crystals."

We stepped out from the brush and I started our speech. "We've already dealt once with villains who want talismans. They didn't win, and neither will you. Agents of love and justice, pretty sailor soldiers, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team! And in the name of the moon, we'll punish you!"

"Ah, Sailor senshi." Juunigatsu smiled, turning to us. "So nice to see you. Now we can retrieve the talisman. Atsui Chockoreto!" The dinosaur turned from where it was terrorizing the people and started to lumber in our direction.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think now would be a good time to run!" I cried, but Mars grabbed my wing.

"Sailor Moon, this is no time to panic. We've got to stop them from finding that talisman or you know what will happen." Images of the Gates of Time and of my dream played in my head and I knew she was right. "Mercury, find it's weak spot!"

Mercury took our her computer and turned on her visor. She started typing madly while everyone else started to attack the creature.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The attacks hit it straight on, but they only seemed to make it more angry. The dinosaur turned around and roared, then attacked back. It shot out and barely missed Venus, Mars, and myself, but it hit Jupiter.

"Jupiter!" She dropped to the ground, transforming back to Makoto, and her heart Crystal floated above her. I ran towards her as the others continued attack the monster. Juunigatsu and Ganetto jumped in front of me.

"No way!" Juunigatsu held out a hand. "Netto-chan, is it the talisman?"

Ganetto knelt down and held the heart crystal in her hand. I suddenly had de ja vu of when Uranus and Neptune had been looking for the talismans when we fought the Death Busters.

"Don't call me that. And it's not. That's one Sailor loser that we can check off." She looked from side to side before she pushed the heart crystal down and it returned to Makoto's body. Then she stood. "Atsui Chockoreto! Get the rest of them!"

Juunigatsu and Ganetto jumped and landed on the dinosaur's back. I knelt down next to Makoto who was still unconscious. Other than that she seemed unharmed. "How are things coming along, Mercury?" I turned to her but she was engrossed in finding a way to beat the thing.

The dinosaur started to blast us with its laser again. "Mercury!" I called out. She was still typing frantically on her computer.

"I've got it!" she finally burst out. "See where it's tail is trying to block? If it moves its tail you can attack it there and it should be weak enough for you to finish it off." She snapped the computer shut and put it away, then pushed her earring to turn off her visor. "I've got this one. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The water attack hit the spot right on. The dinosaur fell and the two jumped off of it to the ground. It tried to get back up, but was having trouble with its short legs. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Everyone cried and I took out my tier.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Something sparked on top of the tier, but nothing came out of it. "Uh...Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" I called again but nothing happened.

"Sailor Moon, what's wrong?" Tuxedo Kamen called.

"I don't know! It's just not working!" Everyone came over to me and the dinosaur started to regain its composure. It eyed us with fury.

"What could be wrong?" Fighter asked.

"Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen said.

Both of them reached out to touch my shoulders and I felt the same energy as I had the day before. It was automatically channeled into my tier and I felt a new attack phrase form in my head.

"I...I think I have a new attack." I held my tier high above my head twirling it in my fingers. I brought it down in front of me and held it straight out. "Celestial Destiny Reset!"

A pink beam hit the dinosaur in the face. It roared out one last time before it began to shrink until it was six inches tall. The heart crystals of the civilians lowered back into their bodies.

I walked over to the dinosaur, surprised that it hadn't disappeared. It was completely still, and I bent down to pick it up. It had become a stuffed toy.

"That's odd," Maker said, coming over to take it from me. I thought so too, but I turned around to see where our two foes had gone.

"Netto-chan they beat Astui Chokoreto! Oh, we're in big trouble!" Juunigatsu clung to her partner who rolled her eyes once again.

"We'll get you next time, Sailor Moon-tachi." And the two of them disappeared. Makoto opened her eyes and I helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok, Mako-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You got them, right?"

"No, but we defeated the monster at least."

Maker brought the little dinosaur over to Mercury. "What do you make of this?" She held the toy and turned it over in her hands.

"Hmm...Well, Sailor Moon's new attack was something about restarting destiny. Perhaps it changes the monster's destiny and it becomes something new."

"It could be," Healer said. "Where did that power come from anyway?"

Everyone turned to me and I put my hands up in front of me. "I have no idea. One minute I couldn't do anything and the next I just had this new attack."

"You don't think it was the talisman, do you?" Mars asked.

"It might have been," Tuxedo Kamen said. "It must be close by if she was able to channel it. We need to start searching for it as soon as possible." The Starlights nodded.

"Mercury, can you figure out why my attack didn't work?" I had had times before where I had used an old attack that hadn't worked on a stronger enemy, but even then the attack would actually come out of whatever wand I was using. To not have anything happen at all was odd...unnerving.

Mercury pulled out her computer again. "I'll do a quick scan on your brooch and see what's going on. Maybe you just didn't have enough energy today." She typed for a few minutes and looked at my brooch through her visor. "Strange. I can't quite figure out what's going on. We'll have to let Luna and Artemis take a look."

I nodded, seeing as there was nothing much else I could do. The lot of us then split to find secluded places to change back to normal.

When Fighter had become Seiya again, he came over to me and said, "Hey, Odango, do you mind if I walk you home?" I glanced over in Mamoru's direction. He looked at me with his mouth slanted.

"It's probably not a good idea. I don't want another fight breaking out between you two." Seiya looked a little disappointed, but he nodded.

"Alright. Then I'll see you later I guess," he said. He winked and smiled before walking over to Yaten and Taiki. Mamoru stepped over to me and took my hand as I watched him go.

**~*SMD*~**

When Ganetto and Juunigatsu opened the throne room door, the three thrones turned immediately. They stepped fully inside and bowed low before their leaders.

"We were watching," Nenkaningen said. Juunigatsu swallowed and Ganetto just breathed in deeply. "You failed to find the talisman."

"Indeed. And they were able to use its power again somehow to destroy the Koyomi that I made," the female voice, Rekigetsu, said.

"And Ganetto, how could you return the heart crystal to that Sailor senshi? Now she lives to fight you once again," the male, Tanjouseki, said.

"She was not a threat at that moment. I didn't think it would be a problem," Ganetto said, looking away.

"I am so very sorry, Rekigetsu-sama," Juunigatsu said, bowing once again. "I promise if you give us another chance we will not fail the same way."

"But you will fail in a different way?" Nenkaningen asked. Neither girl replied. The largest leader sighed. "You shall have another chance. This time if you are able to remove the heart crystals of any of the Sailor senshi, you will not return them. Destroy them, throw them away, take them with you. Do what you must, but you must not give them back. And find out how they are able to use the talisman's power. It may prove to be vital in our quest to find it extract my revenge."

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Usagi and Mamoru are planning to go to a concert. But when Usagi kills time with Seiya, she may actually be in it! Can she really be the key to finding the talisman? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 3:** **Angel's Voice Calls the Talisman; Usagi Sings with the Three Lights.** And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry that this one is a little late in the day, but today was a bit rough so I didn't get a chance to post until now. Hopefully you don't mind ^^ And I don't know what else to say except the usual. Say it with me now: Read, review, and enjoy! And I will see you in a week for the next chapter. Love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**Angel's Voice Calls the Talisman; Usagi Sings with the Three Lights**

Again I woke in a cold sweat. That scary dream had played out in my head as it had for quite a few nights now. It was so real I had to rub my eyes to get reality into focus.

"Are you ok, Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, rubbing a paw over her face.

"Yeah, just a weird dream," I said with a small smile. I didn't want her to worry. They were just nightmares, after all. It was probably from me still being upset about Chibiusa and the future.

I sat up in bed, trying to wake up more. After a few minutes the phone started to ring. I shook my head and got up to answer. "Moshi moshi?"  
"Hey, Usako, good morning. You're up early," Mamoru said from the other side.

"Yeah, that's been happening lately. So what's going on, Mamo-chan?"

"I just got two concert tickets for that new band, Futokutei, and I wanted to invite you to go." This was turning out to be a good day. I hadn't even been awake five minutes and I already had a date with Mamoru.

"Of course I'll come. What time does it start?"

"At 7:00, but we should get there a little early."

"I can't wait! I'll see you at 6:30, then?" Mamoru said yes and we hung up. I was so excited to go that I started getting something ready to wear right away. But when I looked at the clock, it was 8:00 in the morning. I didn't know how I was going to survive so long with so much anticipation. I decided I would call my friends, but alas, I had no such luck there.

Ami said she was going somewhere with Taiki and Minako was going to spend the day tagging along with Yaten (I wasn't sure if he approved of this or not). Makoto had some 'serious cleaning' to do in her apartment and Rei had to do a special service at the temple. I didn't really see many other options except one person.

I dialed the number and the phone rang only once before someone picked up on the other side. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, Seiya!"

"Odango?" He said and I could hear his smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, and that's the problem. Wanna do something today?"

"Ah, I wish I could but Taiki and Yaten left me to do all the preparations for our concert tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's ok..." I said. "I understand. It's just that everyone else is busy today and I have nothing to do until I go out with Mamo-chan tonight."

"Well then, I guess you're helping me with preparing the concert," Seiya said.

"Really? I can help?"

"Of course. I'll meet you at the concert hall in half an hour. See you later, Odango."  
"Bye."

It was weird that the Three Lights happened to have a concert the same night as the band Mamoru and I were seeing but I didn't give it a second thought. I got ready and headed out for the concert hall to meet Seiya.

**~*SMD*~**

Their stone chamber was dark, only lit by two hanging light bulbs. Their beds were in one corner, and a desk in the other. The screen of the computer took up the far wall and laid out across the desk was a panel of various buttons and switches.

"So where are we going to attack today, Netto-chan?" Juunigatsu asked, looking over her partner's shoulder.

"You know, ever since we've had to work together my stress level has raised to almost maximum. You are extremely annoying with that 'Netto-chan' thing."

The other girl frowned. "I'm just trying to be friendly with you. We have to get along if we're going to work together, right?"

"That doesn't mean we have to have stupid nicknames. Why don't you go get another Koyomi ready or something. I'm trying to come up with a plan."

"Fine." Juunigatsu left the room and entered the equally dark hallway. The doors of the other chambers were closed. Juunigatsu hadn't seen any of the other people who had been recruited by her queen for this job since they arrived in the discarded castle. She supposed they were simply awaiting orders should she and Ganetto fail.

She still remembered the rally on her home planet when Rekigetsu had called upon her people to make the choice to join her on this mission. The news had been that she was cooperating with the king of another planet to try and find this talisman which had just appeared. She and the king, Tanjouseki, had known each other for as long as they had both lived and they had been waiting for this moment for many centuries.

Rekigetsu had asked for those people who were ready to make their home planet as extraordinary and powerful as the Earth of the Solar System. Many had volunteered, but most had disagreed. Those who opposed were thrown in jail or executed to prevent riots. The supporters were then brought with Rekigetsu to this vacant planet where they were to meet with the recruits from Tanjouseki.

Neither the people from the Rekigetsu Empire or the Tanjouseki Dynasty knew that their leaders were coming together under a new leader, Nenkaningen. Nenkaningen had recruited the two leaders because they had been able to track the talisman, and provide the forces to find it on Earth. He was not looking just for power, but for revenge, though no one was sure why. All the people were afraid of him, and no one dared try to discover any more information.

Juunigatsu was especially afraid, which was why when she opened the door to the throne room, she looked around for the large mysterious leader first before entering fully.

"Rekigetsu-sama, Ganetto and I have decided on our next place of attack. We require a new Koyomi."

Rekigetsu turned in her throne. "I will grant it to you. So long as you don't fail again."

"We will not, my queen. I promise," Juunigatsu said, bowing low.

**~*SMD*~**

We had almost finished setting everything up. Though I had a few accidents, we were pretty fast. We did so well that before finishing the last few details, Seiya said we could take a break.

"Hey, Seiya, watch this!" I got up on the stage and looked out to the imaginary audience. "Hello Tokyo! Are you ready to rock!" I shouted into the mic. Seiya laughed and cheered from the front row. "Then get ready for Tsukino Usagi!" I started to sing one of the Three Lights' songs.

I watched as Seiya's face went from smiling to almost completely blank. He stared past me and I slowly stopped singing.

"No, don't stop!"

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just keep singing." His eyes darted all around. I did what he said and started singing again and he closed his eyes.

After a few bars of Seiya just listening with his eyes closed, I stopped. "Seiya, what's going on?"

"When you sing," he started. "I can feel the energy of something extremely strong. I think it's the talisman, but I don't see anything anywhere." The talisman was responding to me? I hadn't even been trying to sing to it.

"Well, do you want me to sing more?" I asked.

"Yes, but I think you need more power behind it. What if you sang with the Three Lights?"

"You want me to sing with you tonight?" I gulped. I had never performed in front of a bunch of people before. I didn't even know if I was a good singer or not.

"I don't know, Seiya. That sounds kind of scary."

"But with your help we'll be able to find the talisman for sure! I know it! Please, Odango." Seiya put his hands together and opened his eyes as wide as he could. I felt my heart jump inside my chest and I flushed.

"A-Alright, fine. But only because I know it's going to help us in the end." Seiya grinned and he jumped up on the stage.

"Alright! We'll start rehearsing then as soon as Taiki and Yaten show up."

"Oh...but I was supposed to meet Mamo-chan for that concert at 6:30."

Seiya's smile disappeared. "What concert?" he asked, with a slight edge to his voice.

"That new band, Futokutei." Seiya smirked.

"That's who we're opening for."

"Oh! Well then I guess I'll perform and then watch the rest with Mamo-chan." I sat down on the edge of the stage and called Mamoru on my communicator. His face popped up and he looked worried.

"Usako? Is there trouble?"

"No, Mamo-chan. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to make it to the concert. I'm going to be in it!"

"You're joking!"

"No, it's true. I was helping Seiya set up and-"

"Seiya? You're with him again?"

"Mamo-chan, listen. I was just bored because there was so much time before our date and I called everyone and they were all busy so I called him and he said that I could help him and then I pretended that I was in the concert and Seiya said he could feel the talisman when I sang so he asked me to be in the concert and I said yes."

Mamoru was silent on the other side for a moment. His face on the little screen showed no emotion. Finally he said, "Fine. I guess our date is canceled."

"No, I didn't mean that. I was just going to sing with them because they're the opening act and then I can sit with you and watch the rest of the concert."

"Forget it. It's going to be too crowded for you to find me afterward anyway. Good bye."

"Mamo-chan!" But it was too late. He had already hung up his communicator. I hung my head and Seiya came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's stupid if he would pass up spending time with you." I felt a little better and smiled too.

"Thanks, Seiya. You're a great friend." For just the tiniest flicker, Seiya's eyes looked pained and his smile faltered. It was so quick that I couldn't tell if it was just my imagination or not. In the next moment he was up and doing some more preparations, humming to himself. I decided to let it go.

**~*SMD*~**

Later, around five minutes before the concert, I started to feel nervous. "Oh gosh, what if I forget the words? What if I trip on stage? What if I sound terrible? What if my costume rips?" I paced back and forth continuing my list of things that could go wrong. Suddenly, a pair of hands caught my shoulders and stopped me. I looked up into Seiya's face.

"Odango, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry," he said. "You're going to sound wonderful, look wonderful, and be wonderful. Nothing is going to go wrong, ok?" He touched my cheek and I flushed again.

"Ok..." I said. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Good. Now let's get out there and find that talisman."

That was what I decided to focus on; finding the talisman. All of our futures depended on it. We positioned ourselves on the little elevators below the stage and got ready to be introduced. The stage crew began to push buttons and we slowly rose. My heart wouldn't slow down. The excitement, nervousness, and adrenaline all mixed together, determined to make me go crazy.

"Hello Tokyo! How is everyone tonight!" the announcer called out. The audience responded with a loud roar. "Ok! Now I know you're all very excited to see Futokutei but before they come on, we've got a crowd favorite. Please give it up for the Three Lights!" At this, the sound barrier in the concert hall seemed to explode with screaming girls.

We were finally above the stage and the lights were shining in our eyes. I squinted a little and put a hand over them. The light reflected off the sequins of my top and made brilliant colors all over the stage.

"Thank you all for your support and enthusiasm!" Seiya addressed the crowd. "Tonight we have a very special guest to help us. She's someone who's very important to me." When he said this, he turned to me and winked. "Please make her feel welcome. Give it up for Tsukino Usagi!" The applause for me was only half of what Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten got but that was ok because I wasn't the one they had wanted to see.

The music started. The song was Nagareboshi He, one I knew by heart. For the last few hours before the concert, Seiya and I went over what parts I would sing and how I would sing them. It was a pretty thorough lesson, but my nerves just wouldn't leave me alone.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten began the first verse and it was as beautiful as always. When the chorus came, Seiya and I were to sing it like a duet. There were only a few lines before I came in. I was scared to death but pushed my feelings away. _Find the talisman, Usagi._

I sang with all my heart when the chorus came. Seiya and I were perfectly in sync with each other. It was the greatest thing I had ever heard come out of my mouth and for a moment I could feel an energy emitting from somewhere. It felt the same as when I had suddenly gotten that new power. Had it been coming from the talisman then? And if so, how?

When it was over, Seiya's eyes were darting around wildly, looking for the talisman but nothing was there. When he had looked enough and the light faded, he said, "Thank you all! And now, please welcome Futokutei!" and we left the stage.

Backstage, Seiya was convinced that the talisman was nearby. "We didn't feel it that close, Seiya," Taiki said. "It was close but not as close as you're saying."

"Are you sure you're not just saying this because..." Yaten trailed off and moved closer to Seiya. "you don't want her to worry?" he added quietly, but I still heard.

"No, I can really feel it!" he insisted. I had felt it too but I didn't have as much of a sense for it as the Three Lights had so I couldn't tell how close it was exactly.

"Having her sing with us helped a little, though. It did feel closer than when we sang alone. Perhaps she needs a bit more focus." Taiki came over to me and eyed me. "Usagi-san, I need you to completely empty your mind of all thoughts except to find the talisman. You need absolute focus and concentration."

I closed my eyes and only thought of the talisman, even though it was hard not to think about anything else once Taiki had told me not to. But I concentrated really hard and thought only of my desire to destroy evil and bring in the future safely. Any other thoughts that entered merely floated a little and left.

I began to sing in my concentrated state. A few lines later, I felt a strong light. It was like the talisman was in front of me. "Wait...I feel it," Taiki said.

"Me too," Yaten agreed.

"Keep going, Odango." Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten joined in. I could feel the shine all around me. It was so close and yet it wasn't there. But did that mean..._One of us has it?_

A scream from the main part of the concert hall jerked us out of our song. The shine lingered a moment longer and faded. "We'll have to try again later. Time to transform. Fighter Star Power..."

"Maker Star Power..."

"Healer Star Power..."

"Moon Eternal..."

"MAKE UP!"

Out on the stage, Ganetto and Juunigatsu were starting to bring another calendar monster to life. It looked like a giant speaker with wheels. A loud and terrible noise blasted from it and the entire audience fell to the ground with their heart crystals floating above them.

"Now, Supi-ka, you wait for the Sailor senshi to arrive. We'll check these heart crystals just in case," Ganetto ordered.

"Don't bother. We're right here!" Healer said, and we stepped out from backstage.

"Blazing across the night sky," Fighter started.

"We are the three shooting stars," Maker continued.

"And in the name of the moon, the solar system, and the future, we are here to punish you!" I finished.

"Ah, Sailor losers. You're quite reliable. Too bad that will do you little good. Supi-ka!" Juunigatsu called. The speaker monster turned towards us. "Extract the talisman!" A knob on it turned to a setting that read 'deafening'. Didn't sound pretty. The speaker started to vibrate.

"Look out!" I cried and we all jumped in different directions. A violent blast of noise came out of the monster and destroyed some of the wall behind where we were.

"This one is going to need a super blast," Healer said. "Ready?" The other two Starlights nodded. The three of them formed a circle and held hands.

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Starlight Royal Flush!" all three shouted together. The attack hit the youma straight on and it smoked and fizzled.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" all three called.

"Right! Silver Moon-" But as I began the attack phrase, my fuku started to flicker between eternal and super forms. "What? What's happening?" Finally the flickering stopped but my fuku had changed to Super Sailor Moon. "Oh no..."

"We need to help her!" Fighter said. All of them put a hand on my shoulders and closed their eyes. I guessed that they were trying to concentrate their powers into me, but the only power I felt was that of the talisman. The new attack from the last battle formed in my mouth.

"Celestial Destiny Restart!"

The giant speakers let out another loud noise before shrinking to the size of a regular amp. The heart crystals of the audience slowly reentered their bodies and they started to wake up.

"Erg...This isn't over, Sailor senshi!" Juunigatsu shouted, shaking a fist. She and Ganetto disappeared.

We scattered off the stage and changed back to normal. I sat on one of the chairs and stared at the opposite wall.

"Odango?" Seiya came over and knelt down in front of me. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer him. I didn't know if I was alright. Was there something wrong with me that I couldn't use my powers and now had downgraded? I was scared. How could we save the future if I couldn't use my powers anymore?

"Come on, let's go home." Seiya pulled me up and lead me away. We drove home in the Three Lights' van and the next thing I knew I found myself on my doorstep with Seiya trying to get me to wake up out of my trance.

When I didn't say anything, he sighed and gave me a hug goodbye. As soon as his arms were around me, I snapped back into reality. I clung to him and couldn't hold back tears. "What's happening? W-Why can't I-I use my p-powers?" I could tell he was a bit surprised at first but then he held me tighter.

"It's going to be ok. It's all going to work out."

"No it's not! If I can't fight I can't save us...I don't want you to die." I buried my face into his shirt, staining it with my tears.

"Hey, hey. This Seiya-sama isn't going down without a fight. Remember, you're not alone in this. You have a team of powerful senshi who will not let you down." He pushed back my bangs and kissed me on the forehead. "Now you need to get some sleep and stop worrying. I promise you that everything will be fine. Ok?"

I looked up at Seiya, always optimistic and sweet Seiya. What would I do without him? I nodded against his chest. "Thank you, Seiya. You really are my best friend ever." I felt his hands tighten even more for a second, then he released me.

"You're my best friend too..." he said. "Goodnight, Odango." He went back to his car.

"Night." I waved as he left drove off then went inside.

**~*SMD*~**

"Netto-chan, I'm sacred," Juunigatsu said as they stood outside of the throne room of their leaders.

"I'm nervous too. But if you show him fear then it's not going to end well. Just stay calm and let me do the talking." The two took deep breaths and entered.

Ganetto was worried about herself, but she actually found herself worrying a bit for her partner too. She reasoned that it was because they were in this together. If one failed, they both did.

"You two are a disgrace," Nenkaningen said as they entered. "The talisman is still lost and those Sailor senshi are working to find it now. You have failed me greatly."

"They are searching for it as well?" Juunigatsu asked.

"We could feel the power of the talisman responding to something," Tanjouseki said. "The only reasonable explanation is that they have begun trying to attract it to themselves. If we do not find it soon, we shall lose it to them."

"If you give us another chance, Nenkaningen-tachi-sama, we shall not fail you," Ganetto pleaded.

"We should not. You have not proven yourselves to be worthy of such tasks." Juunigatsu was shaking slightly. "However, I will give you a final chance to succeed. If you fail, it will be death for both of you."

"We understand." The two girls bowed and then left their leader.

"Shinju! Shichigatsu!" Nenkaningen called. "Are you prepared to take over where those fools will fail?"

"Of course," a female voice answered.

"Yes, we will be very successful. I swear it to you, Nenkaningen-sama."

"Excellent!" Evil laughter filled the small area and echoed in all directions. The eerie feeling inside was lost to the three malicious beings. However, their prisoner could feel it strongly and was more frightened than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Juunigatsu and Ganetto need the perfect plan to find the talisman. How can they corner the Sailor senshi so they can use a Koyomi on them? And why is Sailor Moon still losing power? Find next Friday in **Chapter 4:** **Ganetto and Juunigatsu's Final Chance**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	5. Chapter 4

OMG T_T I am so sorry everyone. I had to work AGAIN today (well technically yesterday) and then I was celebrating with my friend for his graduation. I had meant to post this morning but I forgot. Please forgive my lateness :(_  
_

I promise that **ISS** will be updated on time tomorrow. But for now, please read, review, and enjoy this chapter. Hopefully there aren't any glaring mistakes because I didn't re-reread it today because I want to post it ASAP. Alright, love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Ganetto and Juunigatsu's Final Chance**_

_At the Time Gates, a few days earlier_

Her garnet eyes looked through the gray fog of nothingness. It was the ultimate peace in this place. There was no sound except for her breathing and nothing more than the thick darkness and the Gates to look at. Just stillness.

She waved her staff in front of the door and it parted to reveal a shimmering void of many colors that seemed too bright in such a place. Another wave showed the future that streamed from the time line her companions were walking. Things did not look good from this angle.

She looked into the future that had once been set before them. Crystal towers graced the skyline. In the palace throne room was the king and queen and their daughter, the princess. Surrounding the outside, the senshi stood, prepared to defend. At this point, the only way that this future would come true would be if the future queen let destiny take its course.

There was one last ending that only she knew could happen. It was similar to the future the senshi were all working for but there was one major difference. She had done the calculations and by the way things were going, because the moon senshi had free will, this alternate path had become a likely contender to be the outcome of their lives. That is, if they survived against Nenkaningen.

A small sound of clicking heels drew her attention away from the Gates. She whipped around and positioned herself for a fight. But as mysteriously as it had appeared, the sound stopped. Suspicious, she went to where she had heard it and checked for a sense of what it had been. When she found out, she gasped.

_A Sailor senshi?_ The aura of whatever it was had been similar to that of her leader but much stronger. But how had another senshi gone by without her knowing?

More footsteps roused her from her thoughts.

"Whoever you are, come out right now!" she called to the emptiness. No one answered, but a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her in place. She tried to turn around and see who it was but all she could see was a short burgundy hair and a white checkered dress.  
"We've got you now, Sailor Pluto. And with you out of the way, we can travel anywhere we want in the time line and destroy the future!" the one who was not holding Pluto said. He was wearing a blue suit with gemstones of all different colors lining the lapels and the breast pockets. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto attempted to blast her foe but misfired. "Who are you!"

"We are future co-rulers of this world and all worlds! Under Nenkaningen-sama, we are Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu. You are now at our mercy," Rekigetsu said, tightening her grip on Pluto.

"You won't get away with this!" Pluto cried, but she knew it was no good. There was no one around to help her and no way to let anyone know she was in trouble. Tanjouseki came forward more and took Pluto's staff.

"This will be a lot easier without this little toy," he said as he broke the staff in two over his knee. "Come, Rekigetsu, we must return now that we have her."

"Indeed." They walked a little distance and dragged Pluto through a black portal.

The clicking of heels from before returned and a figure stepped in front of the Time Gates. She picked up the pieces of Pluto's staff, put them together, and closed a hand over it. When it opened the staff was repaired. She used it to close the Gates and added a special seal. "Unfortunately for you, there is no way that I am letting you anywhere near the future. The past is worse than I remember...I must continue until I find the correct point in time."

She ran off with Pluto's staff in tote, her long silver hair flowing behind her.

**~*SMD*~**

"We're toast for sure, Netto-chan!" Juunigatsu cried. "We're lucky that the leaders haven't killed us already!"  
"Stop being overly dramatic," Ganetto said. "All we have to do is come up with a brilliant plan that will lure the Sailor senshi to us."

"So they can kick our butts again."

"No. We're going to get the talisman for sure this time."

"Oh yeah. Sure. That'll be easy. How in all the universes are we going to accomplish that?" Juunigatsu threw her arms into the air. She was extremely doubtful that they even would survive into the next hour.

"We just need to lure the Sailor senshi into a trap that they can't escape. One where there will be no chance of them dodging our attacks so we can take each of their heart crystals til we have the talisman."

"Do you really think we can make it work?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Juunigatsu, normally so much more enthusiastic, looked serious now. She nodded once and Ganetto almost smiled. In spite of everything she had said, her partner hadn't turned out so bad. She only hoped this wasn't their last mission together.

**~*SMD*~**

I decided to visit Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru since I hadn't seen them much since the end of the school year. Setsuna wasn't with them. Apparently she was at the Time Gates making sure that things weren't going wrong in the space-time continuum.

"So, Koneko-chan, what have you been doing with yourself lately?" Haruka asked me when we were all seated in the living room. She and Michiru were on the sofa, Hotaru was on the floor in front of them, and I was in a chair they brought from the kitchen.

"Well, I've been singing regularly with the Three Lights. For some reason when I sing I attract the talisman, and with their help it feels closer than ever." It had been a few weeks since I sang that first concert and I had been singing with them ever since. Seiya kept saying that the talisman was near and we all felt it, but we just couldn't seem to see it.

"Doesn't that mean you're spending a lot of time with Seiya?" Haruka asked, scowling.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Haruka still isn't too fond of Seiya-kun. She worries about you," Michiru explained.

"Haruka-san, please don't worry. You can trust Seiya. He takes good care of me." I smiled. Her face softened from my words. She looked at me a moment longer then smiled and looked away.

"So trusting. Even when we first met them. Even when you first met us. Someday that might get you into some trouble, Koneko-chan." Haruka got up and patted my hair, then walked into the kitchen.

There was a silence that followed. I wanted to ask a question but I wasn't sure if I would like the answer. Really, there was no way to avoid it, so I had to say it. "Has...Has Setsuna-san found anything new in the future?" Michiru's smile withered a bit. She seemed hesitant to answer. Hotaru's looked down at the floor. I guessed that the topic was still touchy for her since she probably missed Chibiusa a lot.

Haruka had heard me and came back into the room with a tray of tea. "Apparently nothing has changed, good or bad," she answered. "I guess the outcome all depends on the decisions we make and the way we fight."

Flashbacks of my recurring nightmare came to me. I held back a physical shiver. I also remembered my changing back into super form during the battle at the concert. I hadn't told anyone yet because I thought it might just be a one time thing, and I didn't want them to worry.

"Right..." I said, taking the warm tea cup in my hand and sipping at it. Michiru turned the TV on.

We continued to talk for a while about nothing in particular, just to keep off of the subject of the future and battling. After a while, a show we were watching was interrupted by a frantic breaking news signal.

"That looks like Ichi no Hashi park," Haruka said.

My eyes went wide when I saw a red glow in the distance and heard people screaming. "This cannot be good..."

**~*SMD*~**

The two girls positioned themselves in the park. One was dressed as a Japanese civilian. The other waited in the shadows for the time when she should 'attack' her partner.

There were some people around but not nearly enough. They would have to wait, hopefully unseen, until the moment was right to execute their plan. When finally a large enough crowd had assembled, the disguised one got up and started to wander around.

"Oh, what a lovely day," she said. "Nothing could possibly go wrong on such a wonderful day as this."

From the darkness, her partner jumped out. "Your day is about to be changed," she said and tied a rope around her loosely.

"Oh help! Someone help!"

"Put some more enthusiasm in it, Juunigatsu," the other whispered.

"Help! HELP ME!" Juunigatsu cried. The people started to look to see what the trouble was. A few of the men ran over and tried to help Juunigatsu escape while some women were running around looking for help.

Ganetto laughed. "Now you're all trapped!" She let go of the ropes that were holding Juunigatsu and they fell limp to the ground. Then she raised her arms and a red force field surrounded all of the park goers. Juunigatsu sprinted out of the dome quickly and made her way to the front of the park.

"It's time to use you pawns to get the Sailor senshi!" Ganetto thrust her hand forward and a Koyomi appeared. It opened and out came a huge, tree-like monster with branches and roots flailing everywhere. There wasn't a spot in the park where you couldn't hear the screaming people.

Juunigatsu ran quickly to the park entrance. She knew that soon, the news people Ganetto had researched would be arriving. Her mission now was to get the attention of the Sailor senshi.

As if on cue, a media team came with trucks full of cameras just as Juunigatsu reached the front of the park.

"This is Hoshi Kiyoraka for channel five news and I'm here at Ichi no Hashi park where there seems to be a disturbance. Apparently, an evil being is holding a group of people hostage. Lord only knows why." The reporter and her camera crew headed toward the giant dome.

"Hello? Hello, Hoshi-san?" Juunigatsu said but was ignored. "Hey over here!" Kiyoraka stopped and looked back at her. "I have information on what that evil person is doing and what she wants."

"I'm here live with a survivor of the attacks. Here's..."

"Usotsuki Juuni. The evil person wants the Sailor senshi to come. She thought I was one of them but I'm not. If they come she said she would let everyone else go." Juunigatsu attempted to fake crying but she sounded more like she was laughing.

"Usotsuki-san, how did you find out all this?"

"She was explaining it to me when she found out I wasn't a Sailor senshi. Oh Sailor Moon-tachi! Please come and help us!" Juunigatsu pleaded into the camera.

"Sailor senshi, if you're out there watching, we need you," Kiyoraka said. "We'll keep everyone updated on the situation as we get information."

**~*SMD*~**

We all rushed to the park from the house, fully transformed. We didn't bother to contact anyone else; we were strong enough to handle this on our own. At the entrance to the park, the media team we had seen on TV was there and so was the girl who had said we needed to come.

The reporter grabbed me and pulled me in front of the camera. "Sailor Moon, you're here. Say hi to all your fans!"

"Wha-What? I don't really have time for this." I sheepishly waved to the camera.

"But don't you want to tell something to all of the people in Tokyo? It's not often that you get to be on TV." She held the mic up to my face and I stared blankly at the camera lens.

"Uh...Hi mom?"

"Sailor senshi!" the survivor girl cried and ran over to us. "Thank goodness you've finally arrived! Come, I'll lead you to your doo- I mean...the dome."

Relieved to be free of the news people, I followed the girl with Uranus, Neptune and Saturn behind me. She took us to the center of the park but there seemed to be no trouble at all.

"Where's the dome?" Saturn asked.

"It's right above you!" a new voice sounded from the trees. Suddenly the force field was coming down around us.

"What's happening?" I started to punch and kick the dome but there wasn't even a scratch left over.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Uranus and Neptune's attacks bounced off the dome and we ducked to avoid them.

"I don't like this," I said.

Suddenly, a large boom like a giant footstep came from somewhere nearby in the dome. We all turned to see a giant tree-like creature heading in our direction. In its branches were Ganetto and Juunigatsu.

Juunigatsu's shrill laugh filled the entire space. "You are trapped once and for all, Sailor senshi. Now, we'll get that talisman! Cooperate and we may go easy on you later."

"We don't have the talisman. We have no idea where it is," Saturn said.

"Oh yes you do. You just don't know it yet," Ganetto said. Was it the talisman, then, that had been giving me power before? And if so...was it inside of me? "Kigi, it is time to carry out your duty. Extract their heart crystals and when we find the talisman, destroy them."

Branches sprawled out all over the place and grabbed each of us, curling tightly around our waists and trapping our arms. The branches squeezed and I felt like my heart was traveling up my throat; my heart crystal. If they got their hands on it, they would get the talisman.

I looked over to Uranus who had gotten one hand free and was hacking at her branch with the Space Sword. Saturn was cutting at the underside with her glaive but anywhere they would cut would regenerate just as quickly.

Suddenly, we were all dropped and the tree creature screamed and shrunk into a tiny stick. Juunigatsu and Ganetto dropped from where they were perched on its branches. Had the others arrived? I looked up and saw the dome disappearing. Two new figures jumped from a tree nearby and landed in front of our adversaries.

"Shinju!" Ganetto cried at the same time that Juunigatsu cried, "Shichigatsu!"

"Your work here is over, failures," the girl of the new pair said. She had her white hair in a bun on top of her head that was covered in netting and tied down with a band of pearls. Her silver eyes gleamed as she smirked. She was wearing a white dress and lace gloves.

The man next to her had ruby-red hair and was wearing a tuxedo which was also red. The shirt beneath it was white and the tie was black. His eyes were the same shade as his hair. He smirked as well.

"Prepare to die," he said and brought forth a calendar. It was pointed at Juunigatsu who's eyes went wide. The calendar powered up and glowed purple. Just as it was about to shoot out at her, Ganetto pushed her out of the way and got hit herself.

"Netto-chan!"

We all gasped. I finally found my legs and was able to get up and run over to Ganetto who was on the ground with a big burn mark on her side.

"Netto-chan!" Juunigatsu ran over.

"Get out of here...Go, Juunigatsu..." She let her head go limp and went unconscious. Juunigatsu wouldn't run at first, but when the new pair powered up another calendar, she sprinted through the trees.

"What a coward!" the woman said. Then she turned to us. "Sailor senshi, remember these names. They will surely be in your future. I am Shinju of the Tanjouseki Dynasty.

"And I am Shichigatsu, of the Rekigetsu Empire."

"We shall rule beside Nenkaningen-sama, Tanjouseki-sama, and Rekigetsu-sama. Watch your backs." And with that, they disappeared.

"What should we do to help her?" Saturn asked running to where I was.

"Try to heal her, Hotaru-chan." Saturn nodded and stepped forward. She put her hand out over the burn mark and closed her eyes. The wound healed leaving just scorched fabric behind. She was still unconscious, but it seemed she would be alright. I picked her up and prepared to carry her somewhere when Juunigatsu came out of the trees where she had been hiding.

"Th-thank you for healing her." She looked us up and down. "You're not going to attack, are you?"

"So long as you don't attack us," Uranus said. Juunigatsu approached slowly.

"I'll take her," she said as she took Ganetto in her arms.

"Where will you go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. If we return to Nenkaningen-sama, we will surely die. Anywhere is better than there." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" She turned back. "If you want, I can heal you. I can feel that you're not truly evil. You just fell in with the wrong crowd. You can be free and join us and we'll find a place for you to go."

"You...would do that? Even after what we've done to you?"

"Yeah. I've done it before, and it worked out pretty well. Would you like me to?" I took my tier out and smiled.

She seemed to think it over for a moment. Then she looked at Ganetto limp in her arms. "Yes. Do it." But just as I was about to, the sky grew dark. A figure formed in a shadow.

"Juunigatsu! You and Ganetto have failed for the last time," it said.

"No, Rekigetsu-sama please! Shinju and Shichigatsu interfered with our plan and prevented us from getting the talisman! Please!"

The figure shook its head thrust it's hands forward. "I'm sorry, Juunigatsu." Twin white beams shot out from the palms.

I tried to intercept them with my own attack. "Silver Moon Crystal-" But just as I was about to finish, my fuku started to flicker again. "Oh no!" This time, instead of downgrading, I completely lost my transformation.

It was too late for even Uranus, Neptune, or Saturn to help because Juunigatsu and Ganetto had been hit with the beams and vaporized.

"This will be you if you continue to resist, Sailor senshi," the figure said. Then it disappeared and the sky returned to its normal hue.

I dropped to my knees and put my head in my hand. "Usagi, what happened?" Michiru asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. Michiru and Haruka looked to each other worriedly.

"Why don't we go see Luna. She can probably figure it out," Haruka said. Both of them offered me a hand and I took them. When I was standing I called Luna on the communicator.

**~*SMD*~**

"Ganetto and Juunigatsu got what they deserved," Nenkaningen boomed to the pair standing in front of him.

"Indeed," Rekigetsu said, but swallowed. "Please assure me that you will not earn the same consequences."

"Of course, Rekigetsu-sama. Nenkaningen-sama. Tanjouseki-sama. We shall not fail you," Shinju replied. She and Shichigatsu bowed. The whole room shook once again with the evil laughter of the ones who believed they would rule the future. Their prisoner watched in silence and desperation.

"And let us not forget phase two of the capturing of the prisoners. Go, Rekigetsu and Tanjouseki! To the red-haired princess," Nenkaningen commanded.

"Yes, Nenkaningen-sama," the two replied and disappeared.

The prisoner's eyes went wide. Could he mean the one that she thought? She didn't know of any other red-haired princesses. But what could he want with her?

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Usagi finally finds out why the Silver Crystal isn't working and runs off to someplace she hasn't been in a long time: Crown's Arcade. While she calms down there, Mamoru tells Seiya something that he can't believe. How will Usagi handle this new information when she find out? What's in store for our heroes? Find next Friday in **Chapter 5: ****Worries for the Future; the Silver Crystal Losing Power**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	6. Chapter 5

You guys...I'm such a terrible updater XD This happens all the time, I just can't stop it. I completely forgot that I was supposed to update last Friday because all I've been doing lately is Sherlocking and getting ready to go on vacation. When I realized that I missed it though, I decided to just wait until this week. I'm really really sorry! Please forgive me :( I promise I will update steadily from now on. I even brought my laptop (I'm in Georgia right now) so that I could update even though we're away. I'm sowwyyyyyy!

So anyway, in you are kind enough to forgive me and still read, please review and enjoy. And I swear, this won't happen again. Love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

******Worries for the Future; the Silver Crystal Losing Power**

The palace was utterly empty without them. She got so lonesome sometimes. Yes there were many others, but no one could take their place. Sometimes she wished she had never let them go.

But how could she possibly have kept them with the looks on their faces everyday. As time went on they were less energetic, less talkative, more and more unhappy. And Fighter, missing that one special person so much that for days she would sometimes lock herself in her room.

In a bittersweet way, luck had been with them. She had felt the Earth's impending danger believed that it would benefit everyone if they returned to help. Really it was just an excuse to allow them to go to see the ones they missed so much. As much as it hurt her, she felt happier knowing that they were happy.

"Starlights, I hope you are well, and I hope you are happy, even in these times of danger," she whispered to herself.

Just then, there was a loud crash and footsteps running down the corridor in her direction. People were calling out for someone to stop. The guards must have let an enemy slip into the palace; and her without the protection of her senshi!

Two figures came toward her and continued on. She ran in the opposite direction to find her guards so she could stay with them. After a few moments, the evil pair realized that they had passed their target and ran back only to see her long hair trailing around a bend in the hall.

When they finally caught up with her, she was being protected by her large assembly of castle guards, each armed with a spear or a sword. "To get the princess, you will have to go through us!" one of them said.

"Very well," the female of the pair said and lifted her hands in front of herself. A strange glow surrounded each of the guards. The evil person spread her arm span to its full size and the guards were thrown in either direction and slammed into the palace walls.

The other of the two sprinted forward and grabbed the princess. He hit a pressure point on her shoulder and she was instantly unconscious. Then he slung her over his shoulder and carried her off in the direction of his partner.

"Kakkyu Princess!" the guards cried.

"Don't plan on ever seeing her again," the man said and the two jumped through a black portal and disappeared.

**~*SMD*~**

When I called Luna she said it might be good to have a meeting at the Hikawa shrine. We met the others there and sat in Rei's room. Makoto, Ami, and Minako were on the bed with Rei and Hotaru sitting in front of it. Mamoru and Seiya were on either side of me where I was sitting at the table. Haruka and Michiru were across from us. Taiki and Yaten stood against the wall. Luna and Artemis were on top of the table.

"Nice to have everyone in one room again," Artemis said. "Though it's a bit tight."

"Usagi-chan, tell me again what's happening with your powers?" I pulled out my brooch and put it on the table.

"At graduation I couldn't perform my attack. Then at the concert I actually downgraded to super form. And today...I just changed back completely. The only way I could use any power was with the help of the talisman."

"The talisman?" Everyone looked at me.

I swallowed. "I think that I have the talisman inside of me. It responds to my singing and when I was in desperate need I was able to use its power. Plus Ganetto and Juunigatsu seemed to also think that one of us has it."

"But if you have the talisman inside you, how would we be able to extract it so that we can keep it from the enemy?" Makoto asked.

"There's no safe way to extract a heart crystal. We know from experience," Michiru said.

"We'll just have to keep Usagi-chan safe then," Luna said. "We have to make sure that no matter what, her heart crystal is not taken. So long as the talisman doesn't see the light of day, we don't have to worry about anyone getting their hands on it. Now let's take a look at your brooch and see what the problem is." She and Artemis opened the brooch and started to examine.

"What do you think is happening?" I asked.

"I was afraid of this. At the worst possible time too." Luna looked up at me. "The Silver Crystal has begun to store energy for the transformation of Crystal Tokyo. As queen you are not supposed to fight anymore, so it's slowly cutting off it's supply of energy for you to transform. Eventually...you won't be able to become Sailor Moon anymore."

At first I couldn't believe what she had said, but then it started to sink it. I couldn't transform. I couldn't fight. We were going to lose the future and Chibiusa and we would all die.

I stood from my spot and walked out of the room. I let my feet carry me away, not registering the calls of my name from Seiya and Mamoru. I didn't know where I was going yet, but anywhere was better than there at the moment.

**~*SMD*~**

All they could do was watch her leave. Seiya stood to go after her but Rei grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "She just needs to have some time to think."

If Seiya knew Usagi like he thought he did, then she was probably trying not to let anyone see her cry. She never liked her friends to worry. He seemed to be the only one that she would let her guard down for. She had after that first concert the same way that she had on the rooftop that night so long ago.

Ami spoke after a moment. "What will happen once Usagi-chan can no longer become Sailor Moon?"

"Nothing. The power in the Silver Crystal will just remain dormant until it is needed to change Usagi-chan into Neo Queen Serenity," Artemis answered. "In the meantime, we just need to make sure that they don't get the talisman."

"But if we could get the talisman out of Usagi-chan, she would be able to use it and wouldn't have to worry about not transforming," Minako said.

"Or if she could learn how to control its energy, seeing as she's used it before with it still inside of her," Ami said. She had taken out her computer and was typing. "My computer takes recordings of everything that goes on while I'm using it. I'm going to look at the information from the battle the day after graduation."

"Good idea, Ami," Taiki said. Ami smiled and her cheeks turned slightly pink when the tallest Starlight bent down to look over her shoulder.

After a few moments of typing, Ami said, "I think I've got something here." Everyone gathered closer. On the screen was a silhouette of Sailor Moon with a silver spot on her chest where the Silver Crystal rested. "One moment the Silver Crystal had no power, and the next-" she hit a button and suddenly the silver dot seemed to be radiating with white light. "-it was overflowing. There's nothing that could have caused a change like that but an external source of power."

"Pluto did say that the talisman was as strong as the Silver Crystal. It could be possible that it sort of recharged it," Luna said. "But where is it coming from?"

"What we should look at," said Taiki, "is what changed in that moment to make Sailor Moon suddenly able to use the power."

"We'd have to ask Usagi if she remembers anything happening that might have triggered it. For now though I think it's time we go home," Artemis said. "We need to be in the best shape possible in case of another attack.

Seiya looked out the door. "Don't worry about Usagi-chan," Luna said. "She'll come home when she feels a little better." Luna padded off with Usagi's brooch. Artemis hopped into Minako's arms and they left as well. Ami and Makoto left together and Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru left together, leaving just Rei, Mamoru and the Three Lights.

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were about to leave when Mamoru pulled the raven-haired light aside. "Seiya-kun, can I talk to you?" Seiya raised an eyebrow at him. "Please. It's important."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Seiya said. His friends nodded and left. Seiya and Mamoru walked together down the steps of the temple and onto the sidewalk. "What do you want?" he asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," he started. "I don't know what to do." The air turned cooler and blew the hair from their faces. "I'm torn between two important things, but I must do what is better for my life right now rather than my distant future."

"You're asking me for advice?"

"I'm asking you for help." Mamoru took a deep breath. "I'm going to America for the fall semester."

"_What?_"

"I have to. There are other things that I want to do before becoming king of Crystal Tokyo. And I can't just live off of bread and water until I become royalty. I need to make a living so I can survive until then."

Seiya's hands balled into fists. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop himself from punching him in the face. He concentrated on breathing, and stared Mamoru straight in the face.

"Have your studies become more important than her? How can you even _think_ of leaving her at a time like this?"

"I told you I have to. My studies are my top priority, next to Usako. I can't just abandon them."

"So you abandon her?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. Even though I don't like you, she really does and I know that if I'm gone that you being with her will be enough to keep her going. You're her closest friend, maybe even closer than the girls. I'm asking this as someone who loves her. Please take care of her while I'm gone." Seiya searched Mamoru's almost identical eyes. He could see sorrow, love, and regret, but it didn't convince him that the other man seemed to care at all.

"When I met Odango, I tried my hardest to always be there for her. I promised to protect her, even when it came to revealing my secret identity. I've tried so hard not to let her down, not to leave her. When the time came that I had to go, I was so worried about her. I didn't know anything about you or if you would be able to protect her.

"Then I came back and I still try to be there for her always. And yet she still loves you. I devoted myself to her and she chooses you; the inconsistent, unreliable, convenient for yourself tuxedo boy, only because she thinks that you're her only option. Only because she thinks she's bound to her destiny.

"I've heard about your past mishaps with enemies, getting brainwashed and captured. And then you leave for America and get killed. I hardly find you fit to protect her, which is why I've decided to always try to be close by.

"Now you're leaving again and I guarantee that she will write faithfully to you everyday and always think of you." Seiya laughed but with no mirth. "It just makes me crazy to think that she would love you after everything you've done to her.

"I will never, ever do something for you, Mamoru-san. But I will take care of Odango because I love her. I would take care of her even if you weren't leaving." Mamoru looked the smaller man up and down before giving a stiff nod and leaving. "But how is she going to take this..." Seiya whispered when he was gone.

**~*SMD*~**

Somehow I wound up at Crown's Game Center. I hadn't been there in ages, probably since before Galaxia even attacked. Memories of playing all sorts of video games for hours with my friends came flowing back. And then I remembered Motoki and Unazuki. Did they still remember me?

I decided to take a chance and walked in. Immediately I heard a familiar voice call my name. "Usagi? Is that you?"

"Motoki-kun!" I ran over and gave him a hug. I hoped that I didn't look like I had been crying because I didn't want him to worry. "Wow, it's been so long, but you look the same. How are you?"

"I'm great. But I've missed you. I think it's been almost two years that we haven't seen one another. What have you been up to?" A guilty feeling grew inside of me. Had it really been two years since I had seen him last? Not only him, but most of my other non-senshi friends too. Naru would probably never talk to me again.

"Oh just...hanging out. Going to school. I actually graduated!"

"Nice! I'm proud of you. I've been going to school myself. I'm trying to do something with agriculture."

"That's cool. It's something different. How's Unazuki-chan, by the way?"  
"She's good. She'll be going to college too soon. I can't believe that my little sister is growing up so fast." Time really was moving quickly, and my old friends were moving on without me. "Is there college in your future, Usagi?"

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Not at the rate these battles with the enemy were going.

"Hey, Motoki, we need you over here," one of his coworkers said.

"Ok. Hey, it was great seeing you, Usagi. Be sure to stop by more often." He waved and went off behind the counter to go back to work. I decided I would go and play a game to get my mind off my troubles.

My favorite game was empty: Sailor V. Why I picked that one when I was trying to forget senshi business, I have no idea, but it definitely helped. I popped a coin into the slot and the pixelated version of Minako's old self came onto the screen. I let my thoughts go completely and melted into the mindless state of an arcade game addict.

**~*SMD*~**

I must have been at the arcade for a few hours playing Sailor V because when I looked up, the sky was dark. I also realized that there were a few people gathered around watching me play. The little numbers on the top of the screen said that I was on the last level and had almost a million points.

I decided that I would play until I hit the one million mark and then leave. I only had to shoot a couple more bad guys. The score went up and up and up until I finally saw the six zeroes and I had won the game.

"Wow, Usagi, that was amazing! You never used to be that good at this game," Motoki said. The people around me were chanting my name. I guess I had gotten better since I basically lived it now.

"Thanks, but I had better get going. It's getting late." I typed me name into the high score list and got up from the seat. The crowd parted to let me through. My eyes felt funny, almost out of focus. After not playing in the arcade for so long, I wasn't used to spending hours staring at a screen.

All alone I headed for my house. The others must have been worried about me when I left like that. Hopefully they weren't on some kind of search for me. I went straight to my room when I finally made it home and Luna was there on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you, Usagi-chan," she said. My brooch was in front of her and she nudged it with her nose. "You really shouldn't be out without this."

"What's the point anyway? It doesn't even work anymore." Plopping down on the bed, I picked up the brooch and opened it. The crystal didn't seem to shine like it used to.

"Usagi-chan, you can still become Sailor Moon for now. You can't give up hope when everyone needs you." The tears started to come back, but not as much as before. "The talisman-"

"The talisman, the talisman, we need the talisman! That's all I hear anymore but we don't seem to be any closer! Yeah it may be inside of me but I can't always use it. Today, when I really needed it to stop the monster or to try and save Juunigatsu and Ganetto, I just changed back to plain old useless Usagi."

"Please listen, Usagi-chan. Somehow you were able to access its power, even if it's not all the time. Can you remember anything strange happening that might have made you able to use the talisman's power?"

Thinking back, I remembered that the moment that Fighter and Tuxedo Kamen had touched me in those first two battles that I suddenly was overwhelmed with energy. And at the concert when the Starlights had tried to give me extra power I felt it again. Fighter seemed to be a common denominator in the situations, but it wasn't every time that she or Seiya touched me that I felt the talisman's power. It had to be a coincidence. "I'm not sure..." I answered.

Luna sighed. "Why don't you go to sleep? I think you've had a rough day."

"You're telling me." My head was pounding and I laid down on my bed. I had barely closed my eyes when sleep took over.

**~*SMD*~**

My recurring dream haunted me once again. It was less scary because I sort of had an idea of what was coming. The phone ringing woke me up, and I went into the hall and answered it. It was Haruka.

"Koneko-chan? Are you ok? We were worried when you ran off like that," she said.

"I'm fine, Haruka-san, really. I just needed to get away for a bit, clear my mind."

She didn't answer right away. Then she sighed and said, "Ok. Just don't do anything like that again. You scared us all."

"I won't do it again. I promise." Then we said goodbye and hung up.

I headed back for my room when the phone rang again. This time it was Mamoru.

"Usako, are you ok?"

"Yes, Mamo-chan, I'm ok. I just needed to clear my mind for a bit yesterday."

"Are you sure? I mean, when you bolted off like that we didn't know what would happen."

"I don't think I really bolted. But it's ok. I'm fine, I promise." Now he was silent.

"Ok," he finally said. "Anyway, do you want to meet later at the park? I have to tell you something..." he trailed off.

"Why don't you just tell me now?"

"It's really important. Something that needs a face to face conversation. How about noon?" It sounded a little weird since usually Mamoru would just say what he needed to say over the phone, but I decided that if he wanted to meet in person then that was fine. I needed a little bit of kissing and hugging.

"Ok. I guess that's alright. I'll see you later then."

"Right. See you."

We hung up but on the second attempt to return to my bedroom, the phone rang once more. Seiya was on the other end this time.

"Odango, are you ok?"

"YES, GOSH! Everyone is calling me freaking out! Doesn't anyone think that I can take care of myself?" I shouted into the receiver. I heard an 'ouch' come from the other side and I figured I must have hurt Seiya's ear. "I'm sorry, Seiya, but sometimes I feel like everyone is treating me like a kid."

"Of course we're worried. When you run off like that, especially without your brooch, you could get into trouble. We don't want that to happen. We love you." He had a point. Still, I was fine before I was Sailor Moon and I would have to be fine soon because I wouldn't be able to become Sailor Moon anymore.

"I just wish someone would give me some credit."

"I give you credit. I just wanted to check up on you. Do you want to talk?" I didn't think that I could talk about anything having to with it at the moment because I didn't feel up to it. I couldn't cry anymore.

"No, it's fine." There was a silent pause. "Ne, Seiya, Mamo-chan told me to meet him at the park later. He said he had to tell me something important. What do you think he meant?"  
Seiya didn't say anything at first. Then when he finally spoke he said, "I'm not sure...I don't think it'll be anything too bad. At least, I hope it isn't, for your sake." Another pause. "What time did he say he'd meet you?"

"Noon."

"Ok. Well, I'll see ya round, kay?"

"Um, alright. Bye." We hung up and I sprinted to my bedroom before the phone could ring again. I only hoped that I didn't get any more frantic phone calls from my other friends. Back in my room, Luna was up.

"Do you feel a little better, Usagi-chan?" she asked.

"Maybe a tiny bit, but not a lot. Everyone is calling me all worried. No one thinks I can help myself." I sighed and flopped back on my bed. "I guess they're right though. All I can do now is yell at the monsters. Everyone else fights for me."

"Usagi-chan, you can do so much just being yourself. I know that you can handle things on your own. But everyone loves you so of course they'll be worried."

"That's what Seiya said. And then Mamo-chan said he wants to tell me something 'important' at the park. Whatever that could mean."

"I'm sure it's nothing bad. He probably just wants to see you to make sure you're ok. Why don't you try getting a little more sleep before you go see him?"

"Yeah, I'll try." I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, but I didn't get much sleep. Behind my eyelids all I could see were shadows of my nightmare and feel the tugging of my heart in three directions.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Mamoru tells Usagi the news in the park. In tears, she runs away; right into Seiya. But things quickly go from comfort to confession. Usagi finds herself confused and frustrated. Will chatting with an old friend help? Find next Friday in **Chapter 6: ****Mamoru Leaving? Seiya's Feelings? Usagi Thinks About Destiny**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	7. Chapter 6

So I screwed up again XD But I was still in TN so it was hard for me to find time to upload :/ I'm sorry guys. But now I'm not going anywhere for a while so I'll have time to update regularly. I even came to the parking lot of Panera after work to update for you guys because the internet at my house is dead from a storm XD I promise I will be better. I SWEAR!

Anyway, I think that's all for now. Please read, review, and enjoy as always and I WILL see you next week. Love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**Mamoru Leaving? Seiya's Feelings? Usagi Thinks About Destiny**

I guess I managed to doze off a little because when I opened my eyes again it was 11:00. I had an hour before I had to meet Mamoru so I thought I might give Naru a call, just to see if she would answer. Maybe we could meet later that day.

As I dialed the phone number I wondered if she would even want to talk to me after I hadn't really talked to her for such a long time. The phone rang once. The phone rang twice. The phone rang three times. I hung up. I would try to call her again later.

Instead of moping around my house until it was time to see Mamoru, I decided that I would walk into town. It was an easy way to distract myself for a little while. As I walked, I realized that my feet were leading me to the arcade again.

"Hey, Usagi! Great to see you," Motoki greeted me. "Gonna try and beat your high score?"

"Nah, I think I'll try and set a high score on a different game this time." There was one other game that I used to play with Minako all the time. It was a racing game for two, but I had no one to play with. "Hey, Motoki-kun, are you doing anything right now?"

"Actually, I was just about to take my break. Why?"

"Would you like to race against me?" He smiled and said he would. I paid for the game and we both sat down in the seats next to each other. The game was fast-paced and it got hard to turn at the right moment sometimes. I wound up losing the first time.

"Don't worry, Usagi. You'll get the hang of it. Why don't you try practice mode? I have to get back to work now but tomorrow on my break I'll race you again." Motoki smiled and went back behind the counter to start to cleaning off the glass.

Until 11:45, I stayed in the arcade practicing my driving. I was starting to get the hang of it, but I knew I had to leave. I was very reluctant to go, though. When I was playing the games, I was almost cut off from the real world. I didn't have to worry about my problems. Stepping through the doors of the arcade was like stepping into a safe haven.

I said goodbye to Motoki and made my way to the park. Mamoru was sitting on a bench near the entrance. "Usako!" he called when he saw me. I ran over to him and he gave me a kiss. "You're on time." He sounded surprised.

"I was up early today."

"Anyway, Usako, I wanted to tell you something. It's hard for me to say, but I have to." He fidgeted a little. "Usako..." he finally said. "I'm going to America to complete my studies."

I felt my heart stop, but I giggled. "Th-that's a good one, Mamo-chan." I kept laughing, but Mamoru wasn't joining in. I couldn't believe it. He was really leaving me now?

The tears started to come back again, and I turned and ran away. Mamoru called after me and I could hear him chasing me but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't believe that in the situation we were in he would want to leave me here by myself.

I guess running when you can't see is a bad idea. I was going so fast that I ran right into someone and knocked the both of us over. "Sorry," I mumbled as I tried to get up and keep running but the person wrapped their arms around me.

"It's ok. Shh. Everything's ok." The voice was one that I recognized and I had a flashback of a blackout in a dance club. The person stroked my hair and held me tight. The footsteps that were following me caught up and came to a stop in front of us. "I had a feeling this would happen," my comforter said to the footsteps.

"Usako, please. It's only for the fall semester. My education is important. Please understand," Mamoru begged.

"You think it's that easy?" I whispered into Seiya's shirt. "You think that I can just let you go with a smile, especially now? I understand, Mamoru, that you have to study but you can't do it here?" My body shook with sobs and Seiya rubbed my back.

"I think you should go," Seiya said in an icy tone. I heard Mamoru begin to protest. I couldn't see what was going on, but I was sure that Seiya was giving him sort of look. Mamoru's footsteps faded into the distance.

Seiya stood the both of us up and we walked over to a bench. I was still crying, but not as hard. He sat me on his lap and held me while I cried. I'm not sure how much time passed but eventually, I stopped.

"Feel a little better?" Seiya asked.

"No. I just can't cry anymore." I attempted a smile but failed. "Why does it seem like my life is going downhill?"

"There are always going to be times when things seem at their worst. You just have to keep on going and everything will turn around. The future that you saw, both futures that you saw, aren't set in stone. They can always be changed." That smile of his made me feel better like it always did.

"Thank you so much, Seiya. You've always been there for me. You're the best friend I've ever had." At this, Seiya's expression fell for a moment, then he quickly pushed it away and replaced it with another smile. I could see the flicker of pain still in his eyes. "What did I say?"

He sighed and looked away for a minute. "Odango..." he started quietly. "I have to ask you something important. And before you answer, I need you to think about what I'm asking and think about your answer. Really think. Can you do that?" I thought this was a little weird but I nodded.

Seiya looked at me with his deep blue eyes and I found I was almost incapacitated. His cheeks turned pink. "Odango, do you love me?"

It struck me at first as a pretty obvious question. "Of course I do, Seiya."

"No, no, not like that. Ugh...I would have thought that you would realize by now." He hung his head. That was when I really started to think about the question he was asking.

All those memories of when we first met flooded back into my mind. When we spent his day off together, when he stayed over my house to protect me, when we tried to see each other even though we were forbidden, when we said goodbye backstage at the final concert. One particular moment stood out; saying goodbye on the rooftop.

_ Seiya stood across from me. Kakkyu Princess was next to him and Taiki and Yaten were next to her. "Odango, I'm glad you got your boyfriend back," Seiya said and smiled._

_ "It's because of you, Seiya," I said. "It's because of you, Seiya, that I was able to hang on." A light blush appeared on his cheeks._

_ "Odango...I'll never forget you," he said to me._

_ "Yes! We'll be friends forever!"_

_ Yaten and Taiki started laughing. Seiya put a hand to his forehead. "Oh, come on!"_

_ I asked everyone what was going on, but they just said I'd never understand. Why was everyone laughing? Why wouldn't I understand?_

Then, the other day at Crown's popped into my head when he asked if I knew what it was like to love someone who didn't love you. It was all adding up. Even the song that he wrote and showed me that day.

"Seiya, you...Do you...Are you in love with me?"

Seiya's face turned extremely red. "You didn't know before?"

"So all this time that you were hanging around me it was because you loved me?"

"Well, not at first." He looked up at the sky and the blush refused to leave his face. He smiled. "At first when I met you I was attracted to your shine. It was so much brighter than any other I had ever encountered, even Kakkyu Princess." The red on his cheeks got darker and darker. "But as we spent more and more time together, I really did fall for you.

"You were the only person who didn't treat me like I was some huge celebrity. You saw me for me, and I love that about you. And you're always so sweet and giving and just such a wonderful person. You deserve so much."

It was all happening so fast. Had I always known that Seiya loved me? Some part of me said yes. But why hadn't I acknowledged it until now?

"Seiya, I have to go." I got up from the bench and ran away.

Seiya stared after me, looking crestfallen. I hated to make him feel like I didn't care, but I needed to think. Something had stopped me from consciously admitting that Seiya loved me and I needed to figure that out.

When I finally made it home, I ran up to my room again and I sat in thought. Did I know that Seiya loved me the first time he was on Earth? No, I was pretty sure I didn't. But when he was gone for a while and I had relived those memories, at some point I had figured it out. Why then had I tried to hide it? My heart jumped in my chest. Could it be...No. Was I...

Just then the phone rang. I was scared to pick it up because of who it might be. Either it was Mamoru, Seiya, or one of the girls. I could talk to one of the girls but Mamoru and Seiya I couldn't at the moment.

The answering machine picked up and I screened the call. "Usagi, it's Naru. I saw that you tried to call me earlier and I was just trying to get back to you. Give me a call when you're available." Then she hung up.

Naru calling back was a surprise. _Maybe I should call her back right now. She was always good to talk to._ I picked up the phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the second ring. "Moshi moshi?"  
"Naru-chan!"

"Usagi? Wow! It's so good to hear your voice! How have you been?" Maybe my non-senshi friends didn't hate me after all. They just missed me.

"I've been...ok. How about you?"

"I've been just fine, but I've missed hanging out with you."

"We should go somewhere together right now. What do you say?"

"I'd love to! How about we meet at Crown's?"

"Sure! I can't wait to catch up. See you there?"

"Yeah, see you."

The two of us hung up. I actually smiled genuinely at the thought of seeing my old friend. I ran right out the door and went straight to Crown's. Naru and I met at the door with a huge hug.

"You haven't changed a bit, Usagi." That was true, but Naru had changed. She no longer wore a bow in her hair and it had grown longer, to the middle of her back. It looked like she flat ironed it to get the wave out.

"You look pretty, Naru-chan."  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Shall we go in?" We went into the cafe arm in arm and sat at a table. "So what have you been doing lately, Usagi? Face any really tough-" Naru stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

"N-nothing. What have you been doing? That's all."

"Well..." Fighting evil people, hanging around with aliens, losing my powers, the usual. "Going to school, hanging out with friends. How about you?"

"Yeah, I've been going to school too. Actually, I'm thinking of doing something in the law enforcement area in the future."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I was inspired by a great hero. She saved me a few times and even though I may not be able to do what she can, I still want to bring justice to the world my own way." I thought she might be talking about Sailor Moon. Naru was the first person I saved as Sailor Moon and it wasn't the last time either.

"That's so cool."

We talked about everything that had gone on in our lives since we had last seen each other. Of course, she had more to tell because I couldn't reveal to her anything that had gone on in my senshi life.

"Usagi, you seem troubled. What is it?" she asked after a time. Naru knew me too well, even if we hadn't spoken in a long while.

"Well, I'm sort of having guy trouble..." I sighed and put my chin on the table. Naru put her hands together and rested her chin on them, indicating for me to continue. "Well, see, I have my Mamo-chan, right? You remember him?" She nodded. "Well, I've always loved Mamo-chan. We're supposed to be together forever. Then there's Seiya..."

"Seiya, as in Seiya Kou of the Three Lights?" Naru's eyes went wide. She have been a fan. I nodded.

"When they first transferred to our school, Seiya and I became very close. We told each other everything and we hung around together all the time. At that time, Mamo-chan was studying in America." Or so we had thought, but I didn't add that. "Then at the end of the school year, Seiya...moved away and Mamo-chan came back.

"But now that the Three Lights have come back, I've found out that Seiya is in love with me too. He asked me if I loved him too, but the truth is I don't know. I love Mamo-chan. That's obvious. But when it comes to Seiya, it's almost like there's a wall in my mind, blocking off something. Sure, I love him as a friend, but if there is anything else I can't tell. That stupid wall is there."

"Usagi, you really have a problem on your hands, and I think I know what you should do." I looked up at her and she smiled. "You need to break down that wall and see if there really are more than just feelings of friendship behind it for Seiya. If there are, and if you feel that it's more prominent than your love for Mamoru, you should go for him!"

This was just what I wanted to do, but I couldn't. If I found out that I loved Seiya more than Mamoru, I'd want to leave my destined relationship. But Naru couldn't understand that because she didn't know about the future.

"Naru-chan...It's too complicated to explain. I can't just leave Mamo-chan. He's my sweet love, my destined love. Plus, there's a really important reason why we _have_ to stay together."

"Are you in an arranged marriage?"

"Something like that...but it's much more complicated than that." Naru looked at me, her eyes sincere.

"Usagi...does it have anything to do with the fact that you're Sailor Moon?" My jaw dropped. How and when did she find that out? Should I play dumb or should I tell her the truth? "I know you're really her. I've known for a while now. You're never both in the same place at the same time, all of the sudden you were always busy, plus the fact that you would run off and two seconds later she would show up. Besides, who else in Tokyo has that hairstyle?" She had me there.

"Alright, fine." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I am Sailor Moon. And yes, my guy troubles are related to that fact. You remember my cousin, Chibiusa? Well she's actually my daughter from the future. Mamo-chan and I get married and have her. And we rule a kingdom together, but that's a long story to go into. The bottom line is that I can't just abandon my destiny. I don't even know if I want to."

"Does Seiya know that you're Sailor Moon?"

"Hehehe...You're gonna be freaked out when I tell you this. The Three Lights are actually the Sailor Starlights," I explained. "They can transform into girls." Now it was Naru's turn to be shocked. "They came from another planet looking for their lost princess. That's why they became idols. Once they found her, and once the world was at peace, they went back to their home planet, but they came back because we're fighting a new enemy."

"Oh my God. I'll never look at them the same way again. What about all your other friends?"

"They're all Sailor senshi too." I told her who each one was and that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen. "It's a tough life sometimes, but someone's gotta do it."

"Wow, Usagi...That's just amazing. So if you don't end up with Mamoru, the whole future is destroyed?"

"Well, not destroyed. More like altered. I'm not sure if Seiya can be the king of the world, and Chibiusa wouldn't exist. I can't do that to her. Besides, that might alter the present time line. After all, Chibiusa has helped us when we sometimes needed it most. If she is never born, she would never come to the past and she would never be Chibi Moon. Anything she would have done would disappear and we might not even be here today."

"I never knew how much depended on one little girl. It's like that old saying, 'If you kill a butterfly in the past, it could change the future.'"

"So I can't do anything."

"You know, Usagi, just because you and Mamoru don't have Chibiusa doesn't mean she won't exist. I mean, you and Seiya can have a kid, name her Chibiusa, and then send her to the past. Nothing will change."

"Possibly, but I still don't know yet. I'm unsure of my feelings right now."

Naru glanced at her watch. The clock on the far wall said that two hours had passed. "Usagi, I should go." She got up and walked over to me. I stood up to hug her goodbye. When we pulled away, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Do what your heart tells you. It seems like you've been bound to destiny for too long. See you around...Sailor Moon," she added quietly. Then she winked and left the restaurant.

I followed after her but she was gone by the time I got outside. It started to rain so I ran home, feebly trying to cover my head. Luna was waiting for me in the doorway.

"Usagi-chan, where have you been? You never told me when you would be back from your date with Mamoru-san and it's been hours. Where were you?" I explained everything that had happened all day as we made our way up to my room. Luna's face changed periodically from part to part of my story. "Goodness...this was some day for you."

"Luna, what should I do?" She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She closed her eyes and paused for a moment.

"Usagi-chan," she finally said. "You need to do what Naru says. Do what your heart tells you." My eyes went wide at what she was suggesting. "You have done so well since we first met. Back then, you were just a young girl, hardly fit to be a senshi. But look at you now. You've grown so much in so many ways. You've earned the right to get something that you really want. If that's to not be with Mamoru-san anymore, well...I think that you should dump him and run into Seiya-kun's arms."

"Luna..."

"Usagi-chan, you've worked hard to let everyone have what they want. Now it's your turn."

I suddenly felt very light, like a burden that I hadn't noticed was there had been lifted. "Oh Luna, thank you! But what about everyone else? Will they be upset that I might want to divert from destiny?"

"They might be. We'll just have to figure that out when the time comes."

**~*SMD*~**

That night, in the same recurring dream, when I found myself in front of the mirrors of destiny, they weren't mounted in stone anymore. They were trying to stand up without their frames, but were swaying back and forth. When I screamed, a new door opened and a soft red light came from inside. I ran to safety.

When I woke up I decided to meet Mamoru in the airport to see him off. If I didn't I wouldn't get a chance to do what I had decided to do. It would be painful for both of us but I had to. I just hoped that he would understand.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Usagi meets Mamoru at the airport and performs a difficult task. Then later, the Outer senshi say they haven't heard from Setsuna in a while. Where could she be? And Shinju and Shichigatsu think they have found where the talisman truly is...Find out what happens next Friday in **Chapter 7: ********Talisman Falls into the Wrong Hands; the Senshi's Date with Death**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys look who's on time! :D Guess what? We're already more than halfway through the story! Can you believe it? This is where things start to go uphill towards the climax. So exciting!

I have to give a shoutout right now to Berserkeroo who has been patiently awaiting this next chapter all week. Here it is for you! And while I'm shouting out, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has favorited, alerted, or reviewed the story. You guys are awesome! :D

That's it for now. Please read, review, and enjoy as always, and I will see you next week! Love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**Talisman Falls into the Wrong Hands; the Senshi's Date with Death**

When I got to the airport, Mamoru was in front of the gate waiting. I took a deep breath and walked forward steeling myself. I had to be strong.

"Usako, you came! Are you alright?" He took me in his arms and planted a kiss in my hair. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have just dropped this on you."

"No, Mamo-chan, it's fine. You have to do what you have to do. Just like I have to do what I have to do..."

"What do you mean?" He looked down at me and I felt my resolve breaking. _Be strong, Usagi_.

"I...I-I..." I stuttered. "I'm br-breaking up w-with you." Mamoru blinked and scrunched his eyebrows together. He looked all around, then back into my eyes.

"...What?"

"I said I'm breaking up with you. I need to do some soul searching...and I can't do it when I'm attached to someone. I'm sorry." If I was really going to figure out who it was that I wanted, I couldn't have anyone that would make me want them more than the other. I had to be completely free to make my decision.

"I don't understand. You have everything you could ever want with me. Why would you ever consider looking elsewhere?" There was such hurt in his eyes that I had to look away.

"I can have everything I ever want with someone else too, Mamo-chan. Please understand. I need to make a choice but first I have to figure out how I feel." Mamoru looked me up and down, his expression now cold. I knew that he knew who else I was thinking of and he didn't like it. He turned to go.

"Wait! Take this. You're free too, you know." I gave him back the ring he gave me before he left for America the first time. He examined it, pocketed it, and left without a goodbye.

**~*SMD*~**

The plane was soon to land in California where they would take a connecting flight to New York. Only a half an hour was left in the flight. Mamoru had occupied his time on the way thinking about Usagi and why she would suddenly want to leave him. He always knew that she had feelings for Seiya, but he never thought that she would realize it, unless he was behind it all along.

"I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay for taking my Usako away from me. He will not have her without a fight." Mamoru clutched the ring in his fist.

Just then, a frantic message came over the intercom of the plane. "This is the captain! Some maniacs have just jumped onto the front of the plane and are breaking through the glass of the windshield! Everyone prepare yourselves for an emergency landing! I repeat, every-" The sentence was cut off by the sound of breaking glass and screaming.

A new man's voice came over the speaker. "Passengers, this is your future leader speaking. We want the one who is called Chiba Mamoru to come to the cockpit immediately. Come alone, or the rest of these innocent people will be killed."

Everyone looked around with worried expressions. Mamoru rose and walked toward the front of the plane and the people were suddenly silent and watched with fear. Some bowed their heads and removed their hats at his bravery. Others wished him luck. Some tried to stop him, but he just shook them off and continued.

Finally, he made it to the door of the cockpit. "It seems I'll never make it to America unharmed," he whispered. He knocked three times and the door opened.

"Excellent. This one is smart," the evil man said.

"Indeed. Come quietly, Mamoru, and we will not hurt these people," the other half of the evil pair said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"We are future co-leaders of the galaxies, Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu. Nenkaningen-sama's orders were to take you as a prisoner for his ultimate revenge! Will you cooperate or will you sacrifice innocent lives?" Tanjouseki said.

Mamoru felt the ring in his hand once more. He dropped it to the ground. Why bother trying to fight when she didn't want him around anymore? "I'm all yours." He put his hands in front of him as though he were waiting for them to handcuff him.

"Excellent!" Rekigetsu said and sprinted forward. She tied his hands behind his back and Tanjouseki tied his feet. "You will make a great slave for us in the future."

The two used special powers to mend the plane's windshield and revive the captains. They told them not speak a word of what happened to anyone and they agreed. Then they led Mamoru through the black hole portal.

**~*SMD*~**

"Shichigatsu, we must find a way to trap the Sailor senshi," Shinju said to her partner while they were lounging in their chamber.

"Alas, my dear, those who we were near before did not have the talisman," Shichigatsu sighed.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"I can feel the energy the same way our respective leaders can. For example, I could feel energy inside Nenkaningen-sama when we first met him. He has something special inside of him. The seed of a star, if you will," he explained. "And I can sense inside you that you have a special heart yourself."

Shinju blushed.

"No, we must find a way to scan through the other Sailor senshi and see which one looks like a possible target. Then we can make our plan. We must find a way to meet them in their civilian forms."

"But we do not know who they are," Shinju said.

"Quite true...I have an idea!" Shichigatsu got up and took Shinju's hand. He led them out of the room and toward the throne room.

"What are we doing?" Shinju found herself nervous. Even just the thought of approaching the three in charge of them made her apprehensive.

"The leaders should not be in at this time. Tis the perfect opportunity," he said, half to himself. He opened the door and there was no one inside, save for the two prisoners who were asleep. "Excellent."

"Shichigatsu!"

"We are going to use Nenkaningen-sama's screen to see the Sailor senshi. We shall watch them for a while and see what they look like when they change back to normal." Shichigatsu was waving his hands in front of the screen.

"And what if we are caught?"

"Do not fear, my sweet, for we shall not be caught. The leaders are not expected to be back for quite a while. We have plenty of time. Now, I need you to do something for me that will help this plan along."

**~*SMD*~**

So far I hadn't figured out much. The most that I had discovered was that I did love Seiya. But I still loved Mamoru as well. My problem was that I didn't know who I loved more.

Mamoru and I had a long lasting love from a past life. Our selves of the Moon Kingdom had been in love and that carried over to this life. But before that, we couldn't stand each other. We constantly fought and always called each other names. If it hadn't been for that time that Zoicite trapped us both then we may have never fallen in love in the present unless we found each others' identities at some other time.

Seiya and I never had a relationship, past, present, or future. The only thing we ever had was a friendship, one that was actually a regular friendship. Sure, I had made real friendships with the other senshi but it had been a while since someone actually like me for me, as just a person. And now of course I knew that Seiya loves Usagi; not Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Neo Queen Serenity, or any other extension of myself. That was a rarity.

Mamoru and I already had something and I felt some loyalty to that. But at this point, especially with that recurring dream, I felt like I would never forgive myself if I went with what was set before me. Did that mean, perhaps, that I wanted Seiya instead? But then I would be hurting Mamoru and I loved him too and I didn't want to do that.

The phone rang and I let the answering machine pick up. Haruka's voice sounded in the speaker with a touch of worry in it. "Koneko-chan, can you call me? I need to ask you something. Something just isn't right...Please call back soon." Then she hung up. She sounded pretty upset so I called back right away.

"Haruka-san? What's the matter?" I asked when she answered.

"Well, lately something has felt off...Have you noticed anything different?" The only thing I could think of was the fact that I had broken up with Mamoru, but I couldn't tell her that. "Have you seen Setsuna in a while?" she asked suddenly.

"Actually I haven't. Have you?"

"No...None of us have...Do you think she's in any sort of trouble?"

This wasn't good. Setsuna wasn't usually around very much, but she did pop in from time to time. I thought back and the last time I saw her was graduation. Maybe there was something going on. "Is there any way we can check?"

"Only if we go to the Time Gates, and usually we have her with us to lead us there. Do you think we could make it on our own?"

"We can always try," I said. "Want me to meet you somewhere?"

"Sure. Come to our place and we'll go from there." We hung up and I headed for the Outer senshi's home. On my way, though I heard screaming. It was always something.

I ran to where the screaming was coming from and saw that Shinju was attacking people on the street. I ducked into an alley.

"Moon Eternal, Make up!" I cried the familiar phrase and jumped into the battle. "Shinju! It's not right for you to attack innocent people. I won't forgive you!"

"And you're going to stop me? You who can't even finish an attack without losing your power?" Alright. No more miss nice moon princess.

"This time I won't fail," I said. "Agent of love and justice, sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I'll punish you!" Shinju merely laughed again.

"My Koyomi thinks differently," she said. The calendar in front of her turned to me and started to glow. I prepared my tier to attack.

"Silver Moon-" But I was cut off again by my detransforming problem. I started to wobble a little and fell to my knees. _Great. And with no one around to help me out._ But just as I thought this, another energy beam struck Shinju from somewhere beside us.

"Stay away from that girl!" a new voice called out. "I am a shooting star, breaking through the dark evils. Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" I turned to see my rescuer, alone.

"Fighter? How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I just came to stop this freak. I didn't expect to see you here. What are _you_ doing here?" she asked.

"No time to explain now, really. We've got bigger problems." Shinju was preparing her calendar for another attack.

"Oh, right." Fighter came over to me and helped me up. As soon as she touched me, I felt the power of the talisman start coursing through me and became Sailor Moon again.

"Hey, thanks. Celestial Destiny Restart!" I called out and before Shinju knew what hit her, the calendar was destroyed and she was on the ground. But for whatever reason, she didn't seem upset.

"You Sailor senshi are in more trouble than a silly Koyomi. You just wait." Then she struggled to her feet and went through a portal to wherever it was that she came from.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked. My transformation faded once again.

"I have no clue," Fighter said, changing back to Seiya. "But we should watch out. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Though for a second I thought I was dead. If you hadn't grabbed my hand..." That was when I remembered that I hadn't wanted to spend any time with him. If I did, it might influence my decision. "Uh, I...I have to go Haruka-san's house so..."

"I'll come, if you don't mind."

"Uh, ok, sure..." Guess I wasn't getting away from him anytime soon.

We walked the rest of the way to the Outer senshi's house in silence. I didn't take my eyes off the ground but I could feel Seiya watching me. It was like, now that I knew he loved me, I noticed every little thing that emphasized that point.

But when I thought about it, it seemed like it wasn't him who was really _watching_ me. He was looking at me, most certainly, but someone else was watching. I felt almost like we were being followed, but there was no one behind us.

We reached the Outer senshi's home and I still felt that strange watched feeling. I just couldn't shake it.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Haruka asked when she answered the door.

"Can't a guy hang out with his friend when she visits another friend's house?" Seiya retorted. Haruka grunted and let us pass into the living room. Michiru and Hotaru were there with worried faces.

"Everyone else is coming too," Michiru announced. "We figured we'd have a better chance of finding our way if we were all here."

"Should I call Taiki and Yaten?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, sure," Haruka called from the kitchen. "Let's have all the gender-benders together at once. What fun!"

"Shut up, Tomboy-kun," Seiya said and dialed his cell.

We waited for everyone to fill the little living room. Then we all transformed and joined hands in a circle.

"Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded. "SAILOR TELEPORT!" Instantly we were transported to a dark and foggy place. We trudged forward, not speaking a word, in search of the Gates of Time.

**~*SMD*~**

Shichigatsu watched on the wall-sized screen as Shinju traveled through the Earth city in search of victims. She cornered a group of pedestrians and threatened them with the Koyomi. In no time, Sailor Moon was there. She prepared an attack as Shinju turned to her. Just as Sailor Moon was about to strike, her fuku started to change and she ended up in her civilian form. Shichigatsu zoomed into the picture.

She looked almost completely the same in her civilian form. She was only missing the clothes, wings, crescent moon, and the hair accessories. "This shall be easier than I thought," he whispered.

Just then, Shinju was hit by something from outside the view of the screen. Another senshi stepped into the picture. She helped the detransformed Sailor Moon to her feet. But as the new senshi touched her, she transformed into Sailor Moon again.

"Incredible!"

Shichigatsu watched as Sailor Moon attacked Shinju with full force. Shinju said a few words and disappeared. Then Sailor Moon changed back once again and so did the new senshi. But what was most shocking was that the other senshi was a boy.

"This is quite interesting."

"Shichigatsu!" Shinju said into the mic she was wearing. "Did you see that? That second senshi gave some kind of power boost to Sailor Moon. What was that?"

"I am not entirely sure but I have theories. Perhaps he holds the talisman..." Shichigatsu moved the angle of the crystal's 'eye' so that he could see Shinju. "The second senshi is actually male."

"Really? Those Earthlings are quite strange. But at least now we know where to look." Shinju peeked around a corner of a building that she was hiding behind.

"We will become supreme in the new order of Nenkaningen-sama. Now let us hurry and get to following those senshi." Shinju tried her best to be inconspicuous and left the cover of the alley to follow the two senshi.

**~*SMD*~**

We didn't have to walk long before we found the Gates. The only problem was that there was no sign of Pluto anywhere.

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"If she's not here and she's not on Earth, then she must have been taken," Uranus said.

"But who would take Pluto?" asked Venus.

"Someone who wanted her out of the way so that they could use the Time Gates as they wished," Mercury said.

"I'm sure we can all figure out who that is," Mars said, and she was right. I knew that we were all thinking the same thing: Nenkaningen had taken Pluto. But where in time did he want to go? Would he try to take over the world from the future or go to the past to change history?

"Maybe we should try to see if anyone's been through the Gates," Jupiter suggested. "Though I have no idea how we would be able to tell."

"Can we go home?" I asked. Everyone looked to me. "It's obvious that no matter what we do we're going to lose, so can't we just live out the small portion of our remaining lives in happiness?"

Venus came over to me and hugged me, followed by the rest of the Inner senshi. "Usagi-chan," Venus said. "We believe in you. We know that you can defeat this enemy and bring the future in safely."

"Don't give up yet, Usagi," Mars said. "We've still got a ways to go."

"And we'll be with you the entire time," Jupiter continued.

"Always and forever," Mercury finished.

"Thank you so much guys. Thank you." I started to cry.

"How very touching," a new voice said. "If it were any sweeter I would vomit." We all turned to the source and found Shinju and Shichigatsu standing menacingly a few yards away.

"No way! How did you find us?" Healer said.

"It was easy. But why should we reveal our plans to you?" Shichigatsu stretched out his hand and a Koyomi appeared. "Koyomi Oujou, our most powerful yet, attack the senshi and find the talisman!"

The hooded figure loomed before us. It was large, dark, and had a scythe in it's hands. I left the protective cover of the Inner senshi's human wall and ran in the direction of Fighter. When the creature saw where I was going, it headed that way too.

Fighter looked from me to the creature and didn't know what to do. "Run!" I cried and she took off. I curved around and ran side to side with her and the creature was on my tail. "Give me your hand!"

When she took my hand the power coursed through me once again and I stopped and turned toward the terrible creature. It continued in our direction and Fighter continued to run.

"Celestial Destiny-" But it wooshed past me and chased Fighter. "Hey! Get back here!" The two continued to go back and forth running. I turned to everyone else and they were mesmerized by the chase. Shinju and Shichigatsu were watching with evil grins.

Suddenly Fighter tripped and my heart stopped. I held my breath as I watched Oujou come closer and closer to her. She scrambled on her back to get away but it was no use. The monster lifted its scythe into the air and brought it crashing down upon her.

"Fighter!" Maker and Healer cried.

Her screams rang through the whole foggy area and a shining white light came from inside of her. It had the same energy feeling as the talisman when I sang and when I could use my new attack. Fighter had had it the whole time?  
Her transformation faded and she changed back to Seiya. The heart crystal glowed white before forming into the talisman. It was a pink rod with a golden ball and the bottom and on a red heart lined in gold with a golden crack down the center. Above the heart there was a diamond and trailing down from the heart was a singled gold thread that wrapped around the staff.

"The Kinmotsuai no Tier..." Shichigatsu whispered, "It is beautiful."

"Celestial Destiny Restart!" I attacked the Koyomi. It shriveled and shrunk into a knife. Then I ran over to Seiya to see if he was ok. I shook his shoulders. "Seiya wake up!"

"He will never wake up now," Shinju said. "Because I've got his life source right here." She waved the talisman.

"Sailor Moon, you didn't grab the talisman!" Mars yelled. That was very bad on my part.

"Say goodbye to your precious world, Sailor senshi. It will not be around for much longer. A new world order is on it's way." As Shichigatsu said this, the air started to shimmer. A humongous figure loomed before us. Leaves and piles of snow seemed to fall off of it as it moved toward the pair of evil people.

"You have done well, Shinju and Shichigatsu. Hand me the talisman." Shichigatsu bowed and held up the talisman which the giant took in his oversized hand. "Excellent!" His laugh boomed shaking us to our cores.

"We do our best for you, Nenkaningen-sama," Shinju said also bowing.

"Nenkaningen!" all of us cried.

"Now it is time to eliminate you, Sailor senshi." Nenkaningen's hand blasted all of us with a dark beam. I couldn't see anything, and soon I couldn't hear anything either. I slowly lost consciousness, but desperately tried to hang on to Seiya's limp form.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Usagi wakes up and finds herself and the still unconscious Seiya trapped. With no hope of escape, things look bleak, until a mysterious light starts to shine. Who can this be and how can they help? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 8: ************Seiya and Usagi Saved; Mission Free the Senshi Begins**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	9. Chapter 8

Guess what day it is? That's right...IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, SAILOR MOON UPDATE FRIDAAAAAY! XD Sorry, I couldn't resist, hahaha. But yes, here it is! A new chapter! :D And after this one there are only three more. Can you believe it? Time flies when you're fighting evil.

Btw, I just wanted to say that apparently there is going to be a new Sailor Moon anime that's coming out next summer. Figured I would share the info. ^^

Anyway, that's all for me today. Please read, review, and enjoy as always, and I'll see you next week with a new chapter. Love ya!

~SXS

**For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**************Seiya and Usagi Saved; Mission Free the Senshi Begins**

Sometime later, I came to. All around me was dark, except for one corner of the stone room where there was a tiny window near the ceiling. I presumed I was alone until I put a hand behind me and felt something. I jumped up from where I was and screamed. Turning to see what I had touched, I found Seiya. He was still unconscious and then I remembered that the talisman had been taken.

"Oh Seiya...I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?" I whispered and my voice carried and echoed through the empty dungeon chambers. "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I had grabbed the talisman while I had the chance. Now we're both trapped down here and you're probably going to...going to..."

The tears started coming and I buried my face in my hands. I leaned down near him and listened to his breathing and heartbeat, both of which were slow and a little uneven.

"What am I going to do?" I sobbed.

"I believe that I can help you with that," a new voice spoke from the darkness. I looked in the direction it came from and there was a small glow that grew into the form of a person. When the glow disappeared, I could see that the person was a senshi. She had an all white fuku, with a crystal and wings in place of a bow on the front and a rainbow on the front pleats of her skirt. Her hair was silvery white and was in my style, except with heart odango-atama. She also wore a cape and held a long staff.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. We have met before, Sailor Moon. You once knew me as Chibi Chibi."

"You're the grown up form of Chibi Chibi?"

"Not exactly. When I came to the past as Chibi Chibi, I was merely using a disguise. I could not have existed in that time period in my true form. This time I come from the future of an alternate time line. The time line we are now traveling...well let us say the future is not looking quite well."

"But if you're not really Chibi Chibi, then who are you?"

"Believe me, Sailor Moon, you know me better than you would think. I have come to help you. At the present moment, you cannot use your Silver Crystal, am I correct? It is storing energy for when you become queen."

"That's right," I replied, feeling for my brooch. Then I gasped because the center of my bow was empty. "And I couldn't use it if I wanted to, anyway. Nenkaningen must have stolen all of our henshin tools."

"Of course. But that does not mean that you cannot use this." She removed her crystal from the wings on her chest and stretched out her hand towards me. "This is the Cosmos Crystal, a source of great power in the future; even more powerful than the Silver Crystal. This will allow you to destroy Nenkaningen and his cronies easily."

"Thank you." I said as I took it. Even just looking at it, I could feel the great power emanating from it. I looked up from it to see that she was no longer Sailor Cosmos. Her uniform had disappeared and now she wore a long silvery white gown and a golden tiara on her head. I assumed that meant she was part of the royal family but I had no idea who she was.

Suddenly, her attention was focused behind me. She breathed in sharply and peered around me. A light crimson blush adorned her cheeks. "Could that be...Seiya? Why is he unconscious?"

"The talisman was taken from his body. It was part of his life force and without it, I don't know how long he'll last..." My throat tightened and I thought I would cry again.

"Oh, yes, now I remember." She knelt in front of him and started to whisper. "Oh, Seiya...I never got the chance to tell you in the time that we were together." She leaned down and put an ear to his chest. Then she hovered over his face for a moment before kissing him gently.

I felt the sudden urge to pull her away, but I didn't want to be rude when she had just given me her crystal. Instead I cleared my throat.

She suddenly sat up. "Ah...Sorry. I lost myself for a moment."

Just then Seiya started to make noises. His eyes scrunched before opening. "Seiya!" we both cried out. The sound had a very strange ring to it and our voices almost blended into one.

He sat up clutching his head and looking around at the setting. "What happened...Where..." he mumbled.

"Seiya, are you ok?" I asked.

"I...I guess. What happened?"  
Before explaining, I threw my arms around him and squeezed him. "I'm so glad you're alright! I thought I would lose you forever! But I guess you really owe the thanks to-" I turned around and she was gone. "Sailor Cosmos?"

"Who?" Seiya asked.

"Sailor Cosmos. She was just here. She kissed you and I that's how you woke up."

"Are you sure you're not imagining things, Odango?"

I remembered the crystal in my hand and showed it to him. "I wasn't imagining it! Look." Seiya examined the crystal for a moment.

"I guess you're telling the truth after all. And I guess that just further proves that everyone wants to get a piece of Seiya-sama." I raised one eyebrow at him. "Right. Not the time for jokes. What are you supposed to do with this anyway?" he asked.  
"That's an excellent question." The crystal glowed in my hand and pulsed with energy. "Why don't I try using it to transform?"

"Give it a shot."

"Moon Eternal, Make up!" I cried, but nothing happened. I groaned. "Why didn't she tell me how to use it before she left?"

"Well, this isn't your regular crystal right? So maybe you need a different henshin phrase."

"Ok. Hmm...Moon Cosmic Power, Make up!" But again nothing happened. "Dammit! This is the end for all of us! I bet everyone's dead already! Why can't we just go back and change everything? Why do things have to be this way?"

"Hey, Odango, not everything is always going to go smoothly," Seiya said coming over to me and giving me a hug. "But you still can't give up hope just yet. We're still alive. We're still together." I looked up to him and he was blushing a little. I found myself blushing too.

"Thank you...You're the most important person in my life. I don't know what I'd do without you." This seemed to make him blush even more. I smiled and pulled away. "There has to be something that will make this thing work. Maybe something simple like Cosmos Power?"

The light of the crystal blazed in my hand. The whole room was lit in its shine and I had to close my eyes. I felt myself being lifted from the ground and changed into a new fuku. The body piece was white with red on the sides. I still had wings in place of a bow, but I had no wings behind me. I had no sleeves and my gloves and boots had gone from long to very short. On my upper arms were gold bands, and my skirt was one layer again; white with a rainbow on the front pleats.

"Wow," Seiya said.

"Yeah. But what should we do now? We're still locked in here."

"Leave that to me," Seiya said standing. He put his hands in his pockets. "My henshin tool! They took it!" He proceeded to mutter some curses. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to do it without transforming."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They'd never find where I hid my Star Yell. As Fighter I can get it whenever I want but as Seiya I have it hidden in a special spot. You...might wanna close your eyes." That was convincing enough for me. When it was all clear, Seiya called out, "Star Serious Laser!" and the bars of the cell were destroyed.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I was trained by the best. Come on!" He took my hand and we ran through the halls of the dungeon.

**~*SMD*~**

Shichigatsu and Shinju stood before their leaders in high confidence. They had found the talisman and captured the Sailor senshi all at once. And with the three prisoners already locked up, everything looked good for them.

"Shinju and Shichigatsu," Nenkaningen started. "You two have done excellently. You brought the Kinmotsuai No Tier to me and you made it easy to wipe out the Sailor senshi."

"Indeed," Rekigetsu agreed. "You should be greatly rewarded." Tanjouseki nodded also.

"And that is why it is quite a shame that you must be eliminated," Nenkaningen said to the shock of the other two leaders and their followers.

"B-But Nenkaningen-sama, we did nothing wrong to be eliminated," Shinju objected.

"Silence! You used my screen which you had been given explicit instruction to never touch from the moment you were recruited," the big leader boomed.

"Nenkaningan-sama, if I may, how do you know that we were using it?" Shichigatsu asked, hoping that it would not warrant his death.

"You left the screen following Shinju when you were attacking the Sailor senshi. How else would I have known exactly when to come to retrieve my treasure?" At this, Shichigatsu winced and Shinju's eyes widened in horror. "You leave me no choice."

"Wait, Nenkaningen-sama," Tanjouseki spoke. "It seems that they only had intentions of using the screen as a part of their mission. Must you truly exterminate them?"

"Do not object, or you will be next!" Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu looked their minions who pleaded with their eyes. They both solemnly shook their heads to the condemned.

"Prepare to die." Nenkaningen summoned a giant Koyomi which charged up and became a bright white.

"It looks like this is the end," Shichigatsu said to Shinju. "It's just unfortunate that we couldn't have more time together, Shinju."

"Shichigatsu..." The two embraced and readied themselves for their fate. Just as it was about to fire, Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu stepped in front of their followers.

"Stop this, Nenkaningen," Tanjouseki said. "These two did nothing wrong. Their triumphs outweigh their misdemeanors."

"Indeed. If you continue to destroy everyone there will be no one left to rule," Rekigetsu agreed.

Nenkaningen looked from one of his fellow leaders to the other. "Well, if you put it that way...I suppose you all must die." And he recharged the Koyomi which blasted the group of four all at once. The three prisoners were watching the entire thing and knew that if given the chance, those four could have been good. Nenkaningen, however, was too far gone.

The four had been disintegrated and only Nenkaningen and the prisoners were left in the room. "Tanjouseki...Rekigetsu...The fools! They were always too soft-hearted with their workers. I will make a better leader on my own!" He took the talisman off of the pedestal it was perching on. "Come, my beauty, and we will destroy the future. To Crystal Tokyo, soon to be my world. Ah, but first, Gogatsu! Oparu!"

A pair of shadowy figures stepped forward. "Yes, Nenkaningen-sama?"

"Guard the Sailor senshi and make sure none of them try to escape or attack. Understood?"

"Yes, Nenkaningen-sama." They bowed and backed out of the room.

**~*SMD*~**

Ami's eyes fluttered open to the scene around her. All of her friends and fellow senshi were hanging in chains by their wrists. Below them, there was no floor, only water, and who knew what creatures may be in it.

On her left was Taiki and on her right was Makoto. Both of them, like the rest on the wall of the circular room, were unconscious. She didn't think that they would survive in this place much longer, even if hey could escape the chains. Then she remembered that she could freeze the water with her attack and they would land on something solid.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" she cried but nothing happened. "Dammit!" She realized that they must have taken her henshin tool, and probably everyone else's too.

It was no use trying to figure out an escape alone. She nudged Taiki's leg with her foot. "Taiki. Taiki, wake up!" He stirred sightly but not fully. She turned to Makoto and did the same. "Mako-chan wake up!" But it was no use. "What should I do..."

**~*SMD*~**

Seiya and I ran through the corridors looking for everyone else. So far, every dungeon room we passed was empty. Luckily, no guards were around, and the place was so old the booby traps were all broken.

"Seiya, what if they're...not with us anymore?" I gulped.

"Have some faith, Odango, I mean, 'Cosmic Moon'. I think they're still around." We continued running.

After a bit, I heard a faint calling. "Taiki-san, wake up...Mako-chan, wake up!" My heart jumped with new hope.

"Seiya, did you hear that?"

"Yeah. Taiki and Makoto are still alive then. And whoever is with them." We ran even faster.

"Hello?" I called out. "Hello!"

"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan, this way!" It sounded like Ami. We told her to keep calling to us until we could find her. Finally, we came to a round room where everyone was hanging on the wall by their wrists.

"Ami-chan!" I went to run for her since there was no door in the way of the cell but Seiya pulled me back.

"Wait a second! Look," he said and pointed to the missing floor. I had almost stepped into alligator-infested water.

"Thanks for the save." I looked at the round wall and saw that everyone was unconscious except Ami. "Ami-chan, how can we wake them up. More importantly, how can we rescue you?"

"You cannot," a new voice sounded from behind us. Seiya and I turned in shock to see a little girl. She had light brown hair in two pigtails that went high above her head. They were held in place by long coils that went from the top of her head to almost the ends. She had on a denim jumpsuit with a rainbow shirt underneath and rainbow socks.

"Who are you?" I asked, captivated by her white eyes that sparkled in different colors.

"I am Oparu," she said, and her voice seemed too deep for her age. "I've been trapped here by Nenkaningen for ages, ever since I can remember. The man who came to feed me today forgot to close my chamber door, so I escaped. Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon and this is Seiya. And those are my friends and they need help!" She looked up at them and put a hand to her chin. Then she looked at the floor.

"I think I may be able to help you. I know where the keys are kept. With your help we can retrieve them and save your friends. As for the water, I am not quite sure."

"If I could have my henshin tool, I could freeze the water. But Nenkaningen stole it. Do you have any idea where it may be?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I believe I do. Yes. Let us quest for yonder freedom!" Oparu led the way and Seiya and I followed. I promised Ami we wouldn't be too long. I just hoped that this was a turn of events for the better.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, Seiya and Cosmic Moon are blindly being led by Oparu, Ami's still alone with the rest of the unconscious senshi, and Pluto, Kakkyu, and Mamoru are still trapped in a cell. As we approach the final battle, what could possibly happen next? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 9: ****Oparu's Trap; The Final Battle Commences**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey gang. Sorry it's so late in the day but I was out since early this morning and I'm only just getting the chance to update now. It's been kind of a shitty week for me (pardon my French) so I'm hoping that you guys getting excited about the story will make me feel a bit better. Thanks to those who faved and followed over this past week by the way. It really does brighten my day when I get the notifications. :)

Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy. Hopefully I'll be in a better mood next week when I see you again. For now, love ya!

~SXS

******For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

******Oparu's Trap; The Final Battle Commences**

Oparu led us down a series of hallways and corridors. Seiya and I could barely keep up. She was fast and it seemed that she knew where she was going. She didn't tell us where it was or how long it would be. The silence was eerie.

"Oparu-san," I said. "How did you get trapped here and why, if you don't mind my asking."

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, it is sort of complicated." A pause. "Nenkaningen came to our kingdom and recruited our leader for his cause. People who opposed him, were captured and brought here. There were a lot more of us but they've slowly died out. I might be the only one left."

"Oh, that's a terrible story," I said.

"I don't feel it as much as I did in the beginning..." she trailed off. Then she was silent again. I looked to Seiya who shared my apprehensive look. He took my hand.

After a while we came to a corner. Oparu stopped us and peeked her head around. "The room is just over there but there are guards. We'll never make it past them."

"Maybe I can stun them with my new powers," I suggested.

"No!" she suddenly said. "I mean, they're pretty tough. I've had some experience with them myself." That worried me so I decided I would let her handle it. "The only way to get by is to use this." She held up a calendar. "I stole this from the one who feeds me without his knowing." She opened it and a big purple blob came out and jiggled on the floor. "Monomane, impersonate those guards and lead them away from the door."  
The gooey creature slunk to the corner and suddenly reformed into a guard. If you didn't know any better, you would think it was the real thing. The fake guard then went around the bend and a few seconds later, three guards were running down the hall in the opposite direction. We pressed ourselves against the wall as they went by.

Oparu peeked her head around once again. Then she signaled us to follow. She pulled the large stone door open and ran into the dark room. Seiya and I followed more cautiously. We took a few steps but the darkness was unbroken and we stopped.

"Oparu, where are you?" Seiya asked.

"I'm here with my leader, you fools." Someone clapped twice and the lights came on. Suddenly, my feet were swept from under me and I cried out. Mine and Seiya's ankles were tied together and we were hanging upside-down. The floor beneath us opened and a pit of boiling lava was revealed.

"You tricked us!" I cried.

Oparu laughed. "You actually believed my story too, which is quite hilarious. I made it up off the top of my head!" She was sitting on a small throne next to a larger one where the same shadowy person from the Time Gates was sitting. On his other side, an older boy was sitting. He had emerald green eyes and wore a green polo and bright green pants. His hair was green too and shaved.

"Finally, I have captured the leader of the Sailor senshi. And even her little boyfriend," Nenkaningen chuckled. "Excellent work, Oparu. You greatly surpass the talents of my other servants."

"Thank you, Nenkaningen-sama," she said and bowed her head.

"Don't get too cheery," Seiya said. "Star Serious-" A flash of green circled around us and then flew back to the throne. Our bodies had been bound with chains. "What just happened?"

"I am Gogatsu," the green themed boy said. "And I was born with the gift of super speed. That was just one example of my awesome powers."

"You and your partner are to be commended," Nenkaningen said. "You shall now rule beside me in my new era!" His booming laugh shook the room. "Come, the two of you. We must continue our destruction of Crystal Tokyo. I just wanted to make sure everyone was nice and secure before we left."  
"Yes, Nenkaningen-sama," the two said and they all disappeared into a black portal.

"Well, isn't this dandy?" Seiya grunted.

"What will we do?" I asked.

"For now, there's nothing we can do..."

I was afraid of that. I swallowed back the lump in my throat. I couldn't stand crying anymore.

**~*SMD*~**

The soundproof cell holding the three prisoners was exploding in screams and shouts on the inside. Unfortunately, none of their voices could penetrate and reach the two trapped senshi in the center of the room. Lightheaded and out of breath, the three who were trapped sat on the ground and rested for a moment.

"It's no use," Setsuna said. "We'll be trapped here forever. They can't hear us."

"Why is Nenkaningen doing this?" Kakyuu asked.

Setsuna sighed. "I guess I might as well tell you. It all started in the Silver Millennium."

"I'm sorry. Silver Millennium?"  
"Oh, yes. You don't know about it, do you, Kakyuu-hime? Two thousand years ago, all the planets in the universe were inhabited. Now only a few are; Earth, Kinmoku-sei, and a few others. Most of the planets were wiped out by the evil force of Metallia. The moon was included in that, and that is where we all were on the day of its destruction. Queen Serenity, queen of the moon, trapped us all, including Metallia and her minions, in the Silver Crystal. She couldn't destroy it because then we would all die too. So she sent us all to the future on Earth and here we are. Luna and Artemis were preserved in time capsules in case they needed to reawaken the senshi.

"But your story comes before the last days of the moon. The Moon Kingdom was considered the center of the universe. There used to be councils with all the leaders of other planets and stars. You, Kakyuu-hime, were one of those leaders. You were alive in the Silver Millennium and were princess of Kinmoku-sei, as you are now."

"I was alive then?"

"Yes, and you were at one of those councils when you met Prince Endymion."

"Me?" Mamoru now turned his head away from the glass wall holding them in.

Setsuna nodded. "Your memories of the past are limited, Mamoru-kun."

"Why does he know of the past but I don't?" Kakyuu asked.

"You were there on the last day of the moon. You and the queen were quite close and she invited you to the ball. When the moon was destroyed, she sent you back to your planet to be reborn. You never gained back your memories because you never needed to. The senshi did because they were fighting Metallia again."

"Ahh, I see."

"Mamoru, or Endymion, was prince of Earth during the time. The two of you met at a council and soon after fell in love. Endymion was now first in line for the kingship of Earth."

"There were others?" Mamoru asked.

"Your brother...Nenkaningen." Kakyuu and Mamoru gasped. "At first he was very happy for the two of you. But people began to pay more attention to the happy couple than to him. He grew reclusive because of this.

"But this was when you were both young. In fact, you were both 16 if I'm correct. You were very much in love though, but the distance between your planets sometimes made it hard for the two of you. Both of you started to look elsewhere, even though you still cared for each other deeply. Neither of you were satisfied by anyone else. That is, until Endymion met Serenity.

"He had met Serenity many times but him being older she seemed too young before. He felt sort of like a father to her. But as she matured, he grew to feel more for her. Eventually, he fell for her as did she.

"Endymion didn't tell his family right away about the change though. He didn't want them to think he was fickle or disloyal. Unfortunately, he never did get the chance to tell them or to tell Kakyuu it was over.

"After Metallia had wreaked her havoc on the Earth and moon and was trapped and sent to the future, the survivors on Earth started to rebuild their civilization. Nenkaningen, knowing his brother had perished, tried to take over as king. However, the people shunned him. They wanted a new type of government with their fresh start. I'm not sure what happened to him after that, but he seemed to drop off the Earth."

Kakyuu and Mamoru were speechless. No one said anything for a while. Then Mamoru spoke. "I never knew any of that. Why didn't you tell us before?"  
"I had to do some research," Setsuna replied. "I didn't know until after they first attacked. And once I did learn, I was kidnapped."

"So he wants revenge on us for ruining his life. And he didn't know of Serenity because Endymion never told the family. He thought I was still the one," Kakyuu sorted her thoughts aloud.

"Exactly."

Again there was silence. Kakyuu sat with her head bowed and thought. _If only there was something we could do..._ Then something occurred to her that she hadn't thought of before. She felt in the special pocket on her dress and her heart jumped.

"Yes!" she cried. She yanked out the object. It was a henshin tool that looked like the Starlights' only it was golden, orange, and red. "They didn't take my henshin tool!"  
"You're a senshi?" Setsuna and Mamoru asked.

"I have this merely for emergency purposes. Usually I don't have to worry because I have the Starlights. I tend to forget I even have this with me. Now we have a chance!" She stood and called out her transformation phrase. "Kakyuu Star Power, Make up!"

Orange and red ribbons of light surrounded the princess and she became Sailor Kakyuu. Her fuku was a two piece like the Starlights with a similar top in red and a leaf-like skirt of red silk for the bottom. Her shoes were also red and curled at the toe. She still wore her headpiece but now had a Starlight tiara. In place of a choker, she had a blue bow that tied around her neck.

"Amazing!" Setsuna said. "But let's not jump into the heat of battle just yet. I think first we should come up with a plan."

**~*SMD*~**

While waiting for Seiya and Sailor Moon to return, Ami tried continuously to wake up her friends but with no results. She could only hope that they didn't take too much longer.

"I'd be out of here in two seconds if it wasn't for the fact that I can't use my powers." Suddenly, she heard a scream. "Usagi-chan!" Ami started to struggle with the chains holding her to the wall. She didn't care if she fell into the water if she could save her friends. Pulling with all her might she whispered to herself, "Hang on Usagi-chan. I won't let you down."

Ten minutes passed and Ami was out of energy. She thought that maybe the chains would have been old, judging by the look of the room's age, but they were as strong as if they were brand new.

"Or maybe I'm just weak," she whispered. "My attacks aren't even that useful. I don't deserve to protect the princess." Tears started to stream down her cheeks and her sobs echoed through the lifeless dungeon.

At first she didn't notice, but one of her tears never fell once it rolled off her face. It floated in front of her and changed into a blue crystal. The light of the crystal made Ami look up and open her watery eyes. "What..." A glass bubble formed around the crystal. A slim blue handle extended from the bottom of the bubble and rounded at the bottom. On top of the bubble, a blue heart formed with the sign of Mercury shining on it in gold.

"What is this?" Ami asked herself. The newly formed wand floated up to her trapped hand and she gripped it. A new henshin phrase formed in her mouth. "Mercury Eternal, Make up!" Blue lights surrounded her and she became Eternal Sailor Mercury. Her new fuku was like Eternal Sailor Moon's but with Mercury's blue theme.

"What an upgrade...But you should never forget the classics. Shabbon Spray Freezing!" Mercury twisted her hands around and gripped the chains which froze over from her attack. She then pulled at them and they shattered. However, she forgot that she was about to fall into a pool of water and who knows what else. Without thinking she called out, "Freeze!" and faced her palms to the water below.

Bracing herself for a splash and holding her breath, she plopped onto a bed of ice. She looked underneath herself and felt the thick sheet that was now covering the water. "Did I do this? These new powers must be very strong."

"Mercury?" a voice from above said.

"Taiki!"

"What are you doing down there?" the auburn-haired light asked.

"No time to explain. I've got to free you. Shabbon Spray Freezing!" She shot an attack at Taiki's chains and he yanked them and fell to the ice below. Mercury went over to him to help him up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you." They remained hand in hand for a moment. Then realizing, they both blushed and dropped their hands to turn away from each other. "A-Anyway, what happened to your fuku?"

"I guess I upgraded. But that's not important. Seiya-kun and Usagi-chan are in trouble! This strange girl led them away from here and I heard Usagi-chan scream just now. What should we do?"

"I'm not sure. We can escape, but to fight Nenkaningen will be a difficult task alone. How can we wake everyone else?" Taiki put a hand to his chin and looked up at the remaining senshi who were still trapped and unconscious.

"Well, you can start by freeing me," a new voice called from above.

"Mako-chan!" Mercury said. She proceeded to use the same freezing process to free her friend.

"Now there's three of us but only one senshi...what to do?"

"Usagi-chan is in trouble, Mako-chan," Mercury said.

"Well let's go save her! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!" But nothing happened. "What the hell? Oh, they took my henshin tool! If I get my hands on that freak..."

"I don't think there's anything we can do right now. Perhaps if we had everyone we would have a fighting chance, even without powers. But the way it's looking I think it's best we stay here and free our friends as they wake up," Taiki suggested. Mercury and Makoto weren't entirely too happy with this plan but there really wasn't any choice at the present moment. They sat on the ice and waited.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, with time, all the other trapped senshi wake up. But now that they're all together, what will they do? And what are Kakyuu, Mamoru, and Setsuna planning? Will anything ever look ok for Sailor Cosmic Moon again? Will the entirety of Crystal Tokyo be destroyed in battle? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 10: ********Finally the Final Battle! A Fraction of the Senshi vs. Nenkaningen**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	11. Chapter 10

Alright guys! This is is! The final battle! :D

As this is the second to last chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this revision and waiting for this, especially you Berserkeroo. I think you'll be happy with what happens. Thank you to everyone who has read, faved, and followed, and I hope that you enjoy the conclusion of the war with Nenkaningen. :)

I shall not delay any further. Please read, review, and enjoy. And as always I love you all!

~SXS

******For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

**********Finally the Final Battle! A Fraction of the Senshi vs. Nenkaningen**

All the blood had rushed to my head since we were still hanging upside-down in the middle of Nenkaningen's throne room. I had managed to keep from crying and spent the time silently thinking about what would happen. Nenkaningen had gone with that little trickster Oparu and the speedy boy Gogatsu to the future to destroy Crystal Tokyo. I couldn't believe that this was how it ended, just like we all knew that it would.

There was one thing really bothering me. We never found out why he was doing what he was doing. A lot of times we were able to try to change villains and allow them to have a second chance at life. But since we didn't know anything about where he came from or why he was doing this we never got the opportunity to try. If only I had grabbed that talisman.

I figured that when the gruesome threesome returned that they would drop us into the lava and that would be the end. No more Usagi, no more Seiya. What would the Three Lights fangirls think? Actually, there wouldn't be any anymore. Our friends would all die after us. There would no one left to protect Earth.

"Odango?" Seiya broke through my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are we really just going to stay here?"

"Do we have any other options, Seiya? We're tied together, hanging just feet above our demise, with no sort of way to even move our hands enough to use an attack. It's hopeless. No one can transform to save us and we can't save ourselves."

"I guess things are looking pretty grim..." He sighed and we went back into silence. "Odango...Since we're not coming out of this, can I tell you something?"

My heart skipped a beat in my chest. "Uh, sure."  
"I just wanted to say that...I love you. I mean, you know that already now but still. No matter what happens, I'll love you until the end. Promise that you'll try to find me in the next life." I had no idea what to say to that.

"Seiya..." Just then there was a shattering of glass from somewhere in the back of the room.

**~*SMD*~**

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sailor Kakyuu tried her attack for the tenth time but it had no use on the thick glass wall. Setsuna and Mamoru had been trying to help as well by pounding on the place where she hit to help and crack the glass.

"Why isn't it working?" Mamoru grunted as he punched the wall again.

"It's too strong." Setsuna punched again but could find no more strength in her body. She slumped against the wall. "We're no use. The whole world is doomed." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Setsuna-san, look!"

Setsuna looked up. The tear floated in front her and became a stormy gray crystal. A glass bubble formed around it and a handle grew from it and rounded at the bottom. A heart formed on top with the sign of Pluto on it in gold.

"What is it?" she asked. She took it in her hand and felt a phrase form in her mouth. "Pluto Eternal, Make up!" Gray lights surrounded Setsuna and she was transformed into Eternal Sailor Pluto. Her fuku was the same as Eternal Sailor Moon's but in her black theme.

"I transformed. Amazing." Pluto looked herself over. "Alright, Sailor Kakyuu, let's take another shot at that wall!" Pluto's staff was still the same but she felt a new attack. "Ready?" Kakyuu nodded. "Chronos Typhoon!" A dark red cyclone blasted the glass wall.

"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!"

The combination of attacks was so powerful that the glass of the wall blasted into a million pieces and blew the three captives backward.

**~*SMD*~**

With time, all the other Sailor senshi had awakened and Mercury freed them all. Now they all sat on the ice and tried to come up with a plan.

"We need to help Usagi-chan!" Minako said.

"How is Seiya alive if the talisman was taken from him?" Yaten asked.

"I'm not sure, but he was alive," Mercury said.

"But what can we do?" Rei threw her arms up in frustration. "We've only got one senshi."

"Well, maybe there's a way we can get you to transform," Taiki suggested. "Mercury, how did you manage it?"

"I was crying. I thought I wasn't any use to Usagi because I couldn't break out of the chains. Then a new wand formed from one of my tears."

"Maybe it was your determination to protect Usagi that allowed you to transform," Yaten said.

"It's worth a shot. What have we got to lose?" Makoto said.

"Yeah. Let's try it for Usagi," Rei agreed.

"We'll do anything for our princess," Haruka said and Michiru nodded.

"I feel a little useless now," Yaten said.

"We can still help, Yaten," Taiki said. "Remember Seiya's tip about our Star Yells?" At first Yaten didn't realize what he meant, then he remembered and his eyes went wide.

"You actually did that?" he asked.

"You didn't?" Taiki turned around a zipper could be heard. Then he turned back and his Star Yell was in his hand.

Yaten turned too and turned back with his Star Yell. "I did do it. I'm just surprised _you_ did." Taiki hung his head and sighed.

"Just let's come on and help the girls. For the Earth, moon, and Kinmoku-sei!" Taiki held his Star Yell in the air.

The senshi all had their eyes closed, except Mercury. They were concentrating on helping their princess. Minako was even trying to make herself cry, but as hard as they tried nothing happened.

"This isn't working."

"I couldn't be more determined if I tried!"

"Maybe it can't be forced..." Mercury said.

"Great!" Makoto said. "Then it'll never happen while we're just sitting around here. We'll use just our bodies instead. We've got to help Usagi-chan somehow."

"I agree," Minako said. "Anything for Usagi." Minako said.

"Anything for Usagi!" everyone else said in unison. They all charged out of the cell and down all the corridors looking for their princess.

**~*SMD*~**

A few minutes after we heard the shattering, three figures stepped out from the back wall of the room. Two were Sailor senshi, the other an ordinary man, but I had never been so happy to see any of them in my entire life.

"Pluto! Mamo-chan!"

"Princess!"

A transformed Kakyuu Princess, an upgraded Sailor Pluto, and Mamoru ran over to where we were.

Pluto flipped her staff around so the sharp end was facing up. Then she backed away from the lava pit and ran towards us, jumping in the air. She sliced the rope that held our ankles together. I screamed. Kakyuu ran from the other side and jumped across, grabbing us in the process. One more slice from Pluto's staff and the chains binding our bodies were snapped.

"That was amazing! Thanks!" I said. Mamoru helped me to my feet. The blood was leaving my head and rushing to the rest of my body so I felt a little dizzy but I was ok in general.

"Fighter, how did this happen?" Kakyuu asked.

"Some crazy girl led us here saying that she'd help us free everyone else. Turns out she was working for Nenkaningen. They all went to Crystal Tokyo to destroy the future," Seiya explained.

"Sailor Moon, where did you get that new fuku?" Pluto noticed my strange new senshi uniform.

"Oh, yeah. Some senshi from the future gave me her crystal to transform. Sailor Cosmos."

"Sailor Cosmos? So that day at the Gates..." she trailed off. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Nenkaningen has the talisman and there's no one at the Time Gates stopping him from going into the future. We've got to get everyone else free and get there before it's too late, if it isn't already."

Seiya and I took the lead and ran through the halls trying to find our way back from where we came. Around one corner we unexpectedly smashed into a large group of people. It was, in fact, the rest of the senshi on their way to find us.

"Pluto!" Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru said.

"Princess!" Taiki and Yaten said at the same time.

"Usagi!" the Inner senshi cried.

"You guys didn't need us after all," Mamoru said.

"It's all thanks to Ami's amazing upgrade." Minako said and Mercury stepped forward wearing a new fuku.

"But how did you transform?" I asked.

"My Eternal henshin tool just appeared."

We spent a little more time briefing each other on the events that had happened since we separated. Finally, Pluto said, "We have to teleport to the Time Gates and travel to the future. The only problem is, we only have four senshi and-" She counted everyone. "-fourteen not-transformed senshi! We don't have enough power to all get there."

"Then we'll have to only bring a few people," Haruka said. "And I am going to be one."

"Me too," Minako said stepping forward.

"Well, I'm definitely going," said Seiya.

"I'm going too," Mamoru said. "I have some business with him."

"I believe that is all we can take," Pluto said. "One person for each able senshi."

"Haruka, will you be ok?" Michiru asked. "Please promise you'll be careful."

"I promise. Don't go flirting with anyone while I'm gone," Haruka winked.

"Oh? Are you jealous?" Michiru winked back and gave Haruka a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, uh, Minako." Yaten came over to her and wouldn't look her directly in the eye. "Uh...be careful, ok? This is going to be dangerous and-"

Minako cut him off by squeezing the life out of him. "I'll do anything for you Yaten! I dedicate this fight to you. In the name of love I will not lose!"

"You should be careful too, Mercury. Just because you're transformed, doesn't mean that you're perfectly safe. Obviously this enemy is powerful because of the talisman. So, yeah...be careful," Taiki said.

Mercury nodded while her cheeks turned pink. "I-I'll be ok, Taiki. I promise." Taiki blushed too.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Pluto asked. Everyone who was going nodded. We all took hands and formed a big circle.

"Be careful, Usagi," Rei, Makoto and Hotaru said.

I nodded to them. Then I called out, "Cosmos Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"  
"Pluto Eternal Power!"  
"Kakyuu Star Power!"  
"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

In a flash of pink, gray, red, and blue we were at the foggy place where the Gates of Time stood. Releasing each others' hands, we all ran to the Gates. Just as we got there, Oparu and Gogatsu were destroying them.

"Once we finish, we'll have three seconds to jump through before the Gates collapse," Gogatsu said. They didn't see us approaching. "Just a little bit more work." He was constructing some complicated looking mechanism.

"What should we do?" Mercury said. "If we try to go through they'll just activate the machine sooner. They won't care if they get stuck here if it would stop us."

"Oh no!" Minako said pointing. Gogatsu had just finished and the two evil partners were preparing to hop through the crumbling archway.

Pluto sighed heavily. "I knew another time would come when I must use my power. By the power of Chronos, I command time to stop!" she cried. With a wave of her staff, everything was frozen but us.

"Pluto, what did you do?" I asked.

"I had to stop time or you wouldn't be able to go through."

"But by doing that you sacrifice your life!" Haruka said.

"What?!" All the rest of us shouted.

"She's right," Pluto said. "But better that I die than the world be destroyed. Go, Sailor Moon-tachi. Hurry and save the future. I'll be fine." I looked at her on the verge of tears. "I promise."

We all looked to each other and nodded. Then we took hands in a long line and hopped into the portal in the Gates, just as it disintegrated.

When we landed in Crystal Tokyo, it didn't look like the utopian city I remembered. Many of the buildings had been destroyed and the streets were empty. Only the palace remained intact, and it seemed as though it were not made of crystal anymore. It was colorful, but the colors were dull and old looking.

"What did he do to our palace?" Mamoru asked. I winced slightly at his use of the term 'our'.

"He must have rebuilt it using something else," Mercury said. "These seem almost like old gemstones that he smelted down and mixed to make into a new kind of metal."

"That's very strange," Minako said.

"Come on. Let's get in there and get him," Haruka said and we followed her lead into the strange palace.

The inside of the castle was eerie and dark. Torches lined the walls but only half of them were lit. The shadowy glow fell upon us. Out of nervousness, I grabbed Seiya's hand. Mamoru saw and turned away.

The hall we were in started to grow more narrow and we pressed in closer to each other. At first, I hadn't realized, but then I noticed that it wasn't that it was constructed that way, but the walls were closing in on us. "Uh, guys? Let's move!"

We broke into a run, single-file. The walls started to move faster. "Of course."

As we continued to experience what it's like to be in a trash compactor, Minako started to tear up. She was falling behind.

"What's wrong, Minako-chan?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know...I just can't breath..." Of course now we would learn that Minako is claustrophobic.

"Minako, you have to keep going!" Haruka called. Minako collapsed.

"I...I..." She started breathing heavily. Suddenly a gold light shone from her tears. An eternal wand appeared with the sign of Venus on it. She grabbed it hastily and called, "Venus Eternal, Make up!"

Eternal Sailor Venus replaced Minako. With a new boost of confidence she sped up and joined us as we sprinted to the end of the hall. Flying away from the walls as they met in closing, we fell in a pile on top of each other. After a moment, we stood and brushed ourselves off.

"Well, that was both terrifying and beneficial," Venus said.

Then we looked ahead. Three different hallways forked before us. "Perfect," I said. "Which hall do you think is the right one?"

"Well, there's seven of us. We should split up," Mercury suggested. "Haruka-san and I will go down this one, Mamoru-san and Kakyuu-san can go down that one, and you, Venus and Seiya can go down the last one." We nodded then said goodbye and good luck to each other before breaking into the groups. Our group of three ran down the hall in silence.

After a while of running with almost nothing to light the way, there seemed to be a shine coming from ahead. "That must be the end," Seiya said. "But we have to be careful. It could be anything down there."

"Right," Venus and I said.

We came to the end and there was a door there that was slightly ajar. Hiding in the shadows behind it, Seiya counted us off and we kicked the door down.

On the other side, Nenkaningen, Gogatsu, and that little brat Oparu were laughing and drinking wine. Gogatsu spewed his drink when he saw us and Oparu started choking and coughed, "They escaped!"

"Get them!" Nenknaingen shouted and grabbed for the talisman. Seiya darted over and grabbed it at the same time.

"I'll get the talisman, you get the other two!" Then he started to push and pull on the tier with Nenkaningen on the other side.

"Venus! It's time to test out your new powers!"

"Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!" The new attack hit Oparu and she flew across the room.

"My turn. Celestial Moon Cosmic Blast!" For the first time, my attack came from my hands instead of some kind of staff. Gogatsu went flying as well and joined his partner.

I looked back to Seiya and Nenkaningen who were still at it for the Kinmotsuai no Tier. Seiya used his powers but Nenkaningen was quick to retaliate.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" I heard Venus cry just in time for me to see a rainbow beam of energy heading in my direction. It hit me in the stomach and I fell backwards. Holding my head, I sat up and looked back at the evil kids.

"Excellent work, my sister," Gogatsu said.

"To you as well, my brother. In all but blood we are so connected. Together we're unstoppable."

"Well, I think you won't be too fond of each other when I'm through." Venus thrust her hands forward, palms facing the evil pseudo-siblings. Suddenly, the looks in their eyes morphed. It changed from admiration to hatred.

"Actually, now that I think about it, you would be nothing without me," Gogatsu said. "After all, I am older. I do the most work. You're just a little child. You're too young for this kind of work."

"At least I don't look like a leprechaun!" Oparu shouted. "And I can handle things here myself."

Soon fists were flying between the two and a fight ensued. They had completely forgotten about us.

"What did you do?" I turned to Venus.

She shrugged. "I don't exactly know. Must have something to do with these awesome new powers. I think I can control emotions."

Then I remembered Seiya. He was still wrestling Nenkaningen for the talisman. They continued to blast each other back and forth.

"Celestial Moon Cosmic Blast!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

We both hit Nenkaningen straight on and he lost his grip on the talisman. Seiya fell backward and held it in the air. "Sailor Moon! Catch!" he called and flung it toward me. Luckily, I hadn't forgotten all that special training we had done for softball and I caught the tier just as Nenkaningen was struggling to his feet.

"Venus!" I cried and threw it to her. She fumbled with it for a minute. I held my breath. Finally she gripped it and gave a V-for-victory sign.

Unfortunately, Nenkaningen was up and ready to fight again. "Enough foolishness!" he boomed and the whole room shook. He turned to Gogatsu and Oparu who were still fighting with one another. "If you two are going to be like this then I don't need you!" They were so engrossed in their battle that they didn't even realize that Nenkaningen was about to kill them. He hit them with a bright white beam of energy and they were gone. Then he turned to us. "You're next!"

Venus attempted to throw the talisman back to me so I could use it, but this time I wasn't so lucky and it dropped. Before I could grab it, Nenkaningen had. He chuckled deeply and the sound was full of evil.

"Now leave!" He waved the tier and a red beam of energy hit all three of us. We were flung out the window and began to fall when a gust of wind swirled around us and brought us to safety.

"What the?"

"Down here!" someone called. We saw Mercury and Uranus standing on the ground. Uranus seemed to be controlling the wind and made us land safely.

"Haruka-san! You transformed?"

"Yup! And I have control over wind. These eternal powers give us control over our planetary elements."

"So that's how I controlled Gogatsu and Oparu's emotions."

"And how I froze the water in the dungeon."

"Wow," I said. "And all this time I thought that all I could do was finish off bad guys. I never actually experimented with my element. What _is_ my element anyway?"

"You won't have a chance to find out." Nenkaningen jumped from the window and landed heavily making the ground vibrate beneath us.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus cried and hit Nenkaningen. He stumbled slightly.

"Water!" Mercury called and raised her arms. Water from a broken fountain in front of the palace gushed and soaked Nenkaningen. Then Mercury thrust her hands towards him and shouted, "FREEZE!"

Instantly, he became a block of ice. "Now, Sailor Moon!" everyone called out but I had nothing to attack him with. The talisman had been frozen with him. I decided that I would use my other new power but before I could, the ice cracked down the middle and exploded into millions of tiny crystals.

Nenkaningen laughed. "Hah! I have been alive for more than two millennia. You expect mere water to defeat me? A simple parlor trick. What else have you got?"

"Something that you don't really understand. Love!" Venus cried and attempted to use her new emotion control. His eyes softened slightly but then returned to their hardened black color.

"Do not try to toy with my emotions. My mind is far superior."

"How is it that you came to live so long?" a new voice came from behind.

All of us turned to see Mamoru and Kakyuu exiting from the front of the palace. Mamoru stared Nenkaningen down.

"Ah, my dearest brother, and his little girlfriend."

"Brother?!" we all said in shock minus Seiya who cried, "Girlfriend?!"

"So, you don't know the story?" Apparently Mamoru and Kakyuu did because they weren't phased.

I really looked at Nenkaningen for the first time. He didn't even look like a person. He looked more like a shadow but there were distinct things about him that you could see like leaves coming from no where and lumps that resembled piles of snow. But I couldn't tell if he looked anything like Mamoru or not.

"Yes, your dear prince is my brother. The princess and he were once in love. But that was a long time ago. Because of it, I missed the chance at becoming king of the Earth but I didn't mind so much. Not until the world forgot about who I was. The most important people in the world were Endymion and Kakyuu! I never had a chance!" He breathed heavily and recomposed himself.

"Eventually, Metallia came and destroyed everything. I knew that my brother and his dearly beloved had perished and so I attempted to take control of the few remaining survivors on the planet. I believed that it was a sign that I must rule and this was my chance. But the people rejected me. They had new ideas for government. They shunned me. Left me to die while they started a new society!

"But I was not about to die. Oh no, on the contrary, I was very much alive. I was the chosen one. Every few thousand years one is chosen and I was the one this time around. You could call me...Father Nature. I, the chosen one, would live for thousands of years and keep the balance of nature on Earth. This is how I am still living so long after the destruction of the Silver Millennium.

"When I learned that my brother and his princess had been reborn to this time period, I wished to seek revenge. If he had not found a princess before me then no one would have forgotten me, and thus, I would have been able to become king! I still believe that I should rule. And that is why I sought the help Tanjouseki, Rekigetsu and their people to seek the talisman."

He held up the talisman and looked it over thoughtfully. "Yes, the Kinmotsuai no Tier. I suppose that you would all like to learn of its history. I may as well regale you since these will be your last moments.

"The Kinmotsuai no Tier can only be born to the heart of a senshi or a planetary guardian who has experienced forbidden or unrequited love." I glanced at Seiya who's eyes opened wider. "It's usually unnoticed by the person carrying it, but if they can get access to it, it can be a valuable tool.

"The first known birth of the talisman was to Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium after being rejected by the Sun's king. She was able to extract it from her body without causing herself damage and used it for a time because it's power rivaled her own Silver Crystal. But after a while her heart moved on to a new man and the tier's powers stopped working. Eventually it disappeared completely.

"During her use of it, however, many people were attempting to steal it for their own use. All of them failed. When it disappeared they stopped harassing the queen, but they never forgot of the power that they could have had. They waited patiently for the next birth of the talisman.

"Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu were two of those people. They lived on the moon during the Silver Millennium and had thus been granted with the extra long lifespan that the Silver Crystal's power promised. They had been lucky enough not to be on the moon the day of Metallia's attack, and they continued on to find new planets where they ascended to power. However, they never lost touch and continued to be able to feel the light of the talisman's birth over the past two thousand years.

"It wasn't until this latest birth that they had attempted to steal it once more. They knew it was much stronger than the previous births, meaning the emotions of the person who carried it were stronger than those before. They found me and together we developed plans to rule. Of course, I had always planned on eliminating them the first chance that I had. I just needed them and their people to find me this glorious object.

"I must thank you, gender-bending Starlight, for creating such a grand tool for my ruling of the world." Seiya looked down and clenched his fist. "And now, prepare for your demise, starting from strongest to weakest." He scanned our group and his eyes fell on me. Sometimes it sucks being the princess.

Nenkaningen used the talisman's powers but I was quick to defend myself. "Celestial Moon Cosmic Blast!" Our beams met and were evenly matched. I put all my strength into it, but it was like fighting off my own powers. I started to feel weaker and weaker. Nenkaningen started to overtake me and my beam disappeared completely.

"Sailor Moon!" I heard everyone shout.

The power of the Kinmotsuai No Tier hit me hard and I screamed. The strange surroundings faded from my view and I began to black out. I heard everyone screaming my name, but I couldn't respond. The blackness was calm and peaceful and I wanted to stay there for a while, just to escape this horrible battle. It was so dark it reminded me of the hair of the ones that I loved. They were screaming the most, but I just let the darkness take me over.

**~*SMD*~**

They all watched as Sailor Moon collapsed under the powers of the talisman. "Sailor Moon!" They ran over to her as she fell. All at once, they tried to get her to stay awake.

"Sailor Moon, come on! Wake up!"

"Don't leave us now!"

"Speak to us!"

"Say something! Anything!"

"Just hang in there! Please! Just hang on a little longer!"

None of it seemed to be of any use. While they fawned over their princess, Nenkaningen threw his arms into the air and laughed like a madman.

Venus looked to Seiya and Mamoru, both of whom were crying as they bent over Sailor Moon. She wished that there was something that she or anyone could do to fix this. But as long as Nenkaningen had the talisman then they would each go down like this, one by one.

The talisman...Seiya had had it inside of him because of his one-sided feelings for Usagi. The reason it was so powerful was because of how much he cared for her and how much it hurt that he couldn't have her. But when Queen Serenity had finally stopped hurting, the talisman stopped working for her. Venus got an idea.

There was only one chance to try and snuff out the power of the talisman. She only hoped that her hunch was right. "Seiya. You have to kiss her," she said.

Everyone turned to Venus. Uranus's face looked like she had just smelled something disgusting. "There is no way I'm letting him kiss her!"

"Venus, what are you saying?" Mercury asked.

Venus went over to Seiya and squatted in front of him. "There's not much time to explain but you have to trust me. I think that this will break the talisman!"

Seiya looked into her cornflower blue eyes with his own midnight blue ones. Then he looked down at Sailor Moon who was still unconscious. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Surprisingly, Mamoru didn't protest as Seiya bent his head down towards her. Finally, he met his lips with hers.

It was a gentle kiss and he let his lips linger longer than Venus had expected. She turned to Nenkaningen who was slowly approaching, discharge coming from the talisman's top. But as he came nearer, and as Seiya kissed Sailor Moon more, the sparks slowed to a stop. Nenkaningen didn't take any notice.

"You have had your moment, and now it is time to end this." He waved the talisman around and then pointed it at the group. They braced themselves for an attack but nothing happened. _YES!_ Venus rejoiced in her mind. "What? What is the meaning of this?!"

"Love conquers all, Nenkaningen! Love is what made the Kinmotsuai No Tier and that same love just destroyed it!"

"What?! No! NO!"

Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to Seiya and Sailor Moon, who had come to. She started to kiss Seiya back fiercely, and he didn't seem to mind. The rest of the group could only watch in shock.

Sailor Moon slowly pulled away because she needed air. Uranus's eyes were bugging out of her head. Even Nenkaningen seemed a bit disturbed. When she finally opened her eyes, she sighed, "Seiya..." Then she saw that it was really him and she screamed, "SEIYA?!"

"Uh...Good morning?"

Sailor Moon scrambled back a little and looked around at everyone's faces. Uranus still looked like she might vomit, Kakyuu and Mercury were blushing delicately, Venus had a smirk on her face, and Mamoru just looked hurt. The leader was about to say something but Kakyuu interrupted her.

"Sailor Moon, there's no time to be embarrassed!" Kakyuu called out. "We must all finish Nenkaningen together!" Though Sailor Moon's and Seiya's faces were about as red as Kakyuu's hair, they nodded and prepared to attack.

"Venus Eternal Power!"  
"Uranus Eternal Power!"  
"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Kakyuu Star Power!"  
"Star Serious Laser!"

"Celestial Moon Cosmic Power!"

All of the powers combined and formed a blinding light. _This should definitely be enough to win!_

**~*SMD*~**

After getting over my embarrassing awakening, we all combined our powers to hit Nenkaningen one last time. Apparently, he was more vulnerable than when I was unconscious. How long had I been out? And why was Seiya kissing me awake in the first place? Either way, I used my powers to their fullest.

When the brightness of our super attack faded, Nenkaningen lay weak and helpless on the ground. I went and snatched the talisman from him and he didn;t bother to fight back. "Nenkaningen, you were once good. As one of the princes of Earth I'm sure you were. I don't know what my powers will do if I use them on you but I'm going to take a risk. Will you accept me turning you back to normal?"

With his eyes barely open, he still sneered and shook his head. "Never..." he whispered.

"You had a chance." My new powers flowed into the talisman. "Celestial Destiny Restart!" Now with the absolute full power of the Kinmotsuai No Tier, a white light engulfed Nenkaningen. We all waited for it to fade to see what the talisman had done.

When we could see, Nenkaningen was gone. In his place was a little boy with dark hair that wasn't exactly black and blue-green eyes. On his forehead was the symbol of Earth.

"Where am I?" he asked.

I looked to my team and they were smiling. I smiled too. He had been granted another chance after all. "What's your name, little boy?" I asked.

"Nenkaningen," he said quietly. "Who are you, pretty lady?"

I giggled. "I am Sailor Moon. I'm going to help you find a mommy and daddy." I picked him up and he smiled so cute and sweet. Now I could see the similarities to Mamoru.

Suddenly, all around us, shining lights swirled. Eight figures formed in front of us while Crystal Tokyo rebuilt itself and became the future we had all seen before. The figures changed from light to people. Ganetto, Juunigatsu, Shinju, Shichigatsu, Oparu, Gogatsu, and two who I assumed were Tanjouseki and Rekigetsu appeared.

"Netto-chan? We're alive!" Juunigatsu cried.

"Don't call-Ah, what the heck. We're alive again!" The two hugged. Shinju and Shichigatsu hugged as well and even snuck in a few kisses. Gogatsu and Oparu and the last two hugged as well.

"Wait! Where is Nenkaningen? We need to get away from here before he returns," Tanjouseki said.

"No need to worry," I said. "He's right here." I showed them the new Nenkaningen and their eyes widened. "He will be able to start again here, and so can you. Would you like to take him? You can all together make a new life for yourselves."

Rekigetsu looked to Tanjouseki. "We would, but we need to return to our planets in the past. We need to set things right."

"Indeed. We truly lost ourselves in this quest for power. We will do better this time, Sailor Moon," Rekigetsu said. "Please forgive us."

"I already did. I wish you the best of luck then."

"Will you be joining us?" Tanjouseki asked, turning to his followers. "We understand if you don't."

"Tanjouseki-sama...I think we should stay here. I want to start a new life in a new place," Ganetto said. "And I think everyone would agree. It's nothing against you-we understand what happened-but this is the perfect place for a second chance for us." The other five of the followers nodded in agreement.

The leaders looked at the group and smiled. "You are right. Then we wish you happiness and a good life. Perhaps we shall meet again."

"Indeed we shall. Goodbye, our loyal followers." The two waved as they stepped into a portal that appeared behind them and vanished.

"We can take Nenkaningen," Shinju said, stepping forward. I handed the toddler to her and she held him close.

"We'll take care of him and make better lives here," Shichigatsu said.

I nodded with a smile. "I know you will."

"Come on, Sailor Moon. Let's go home," Uranus said.

"Yeah. Goodbye everyone!" We waved goodbye then all took hands and teleported, back to the Time Gates to return to our time.

* * *

Next chapter in **Sailor Moon: Destiny**, with Nenkaningen defeated and Earth safe, the senshi return home. But then Princess Kakyuu makes an announcement that sparks Usagi to make an important decision. What, or who, will she choose? Find out next Friday in **Chapter 11: ****Starlights Leaving Forever? Usagi's Final Choice**. And remember, _Destiny is not always set in stone_.


	12. Chapter 11

Alright guys. This is it, the final chapter. Before we part I would just like to say thank you sooooooooooooooo much to every single person who has read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Each and every one of you. It means so much to know that something that you put so much work into is loved by others. Thanks especially to Berserkeroo and CaughtInAFantasy who reviewed multiple times and were patient with the updates. I love you guys. :] But of course I love all of you guys who are reading ^^

And so, for the final time, I would like to ask that you read, review, and enjoy the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for everything! Love ya!

~SXS

******For disclaimer, please see prologue. Thank you!**

* * *

******Starlights Leaving Forever? Usagi's Final Choice**

We made it through the Time Gates back to the dungeon where everyone was waiting. There was a frenzy of hugs and kisses, expressions of worry, and surprise at who else had upgraded. The others had found all our henshin items and we took them back with us, even though some of us didn't need them anymore.

"Michiru," Haruka said. "Pluto had to use the Time Stop again."

"So she's..." The sandy-haired girl nodded. "Well, she came back once before. I'm sure we'll see her again."

"Yeah. You can't keep Setsuna-mama down," Hotaru said.

"Well what are we hanging around here for? Let's go home," Minako said.

We teleported from the dungeon back to Tokyo at last. We landed at Hikawa shrine and I could barely stand anymore I was suddenly so tired. We sat around on the steps, those involved in the final battle explaining what had happened. Partway through the story, Kakyuu whispered to the Three Lights and took them aside.

I watched as the four discussed. The boys raised their arms and waved their hands about. From the looks of it, the conversation wasn't going so well. When finally they came forward, the princess spoke two simple yet terribly somber words.

"We're leaving."

"What?!" we all cried at once.

She nodded her head. "My kidnapping on Kinmoku-sei was very dangerous for the people and I had only limited means of protection. If anything like that were ever to happen again, or something worse than that Heaven forbid, we could all be doomed. I can't afford to allow the Starlights to be so far away from the planet, for the sake of our people."

"But you'll be back, right?" Rei asked.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Anything can happen in any amount of time."

I could only stare at Seiya in shock as my heart dropped into my stomach. We looked into each others' eyes. I couldn't tell what were reflected in mine. His were full of agony and sorrow and that one thing I hadn't realized until recently: love. "Odango..." he whispered.

Taiki and Yaten looked to Ami and Minako who were tearing up. Reluctantly they turned away without any goodbyes. Seiya followed them slowly and kept casting looks back in my direction. Mamoru was holding my hand but it didn't make me feel any better.

"Seiya..." Tears started to escape my eyes. No words would come to my mouth. I was frozen because I didn't know what to do. My mind wouldn't grasp that I would never see Seiya again. I had to see him again. He was my best friend and I loved him.

I thought about what would happen if Seiya left. I would marry Mamoru and everything would happen exactly as we thought it would. But I didn't feel happy with this. I felt disappointed. I finally knew who I wanted more.

"Seiya, wait!" I cried out. He turned back to me and I tried to run forward, but something held me back. I turned to see Mamoru holding my arm. "Mamo-chan, let go. I want to talk to Seiya."

"Just let them go, Usako. They can't stay here all day while their planet waits for them." His voice was laced with ice.

"It won't take all day if you let go of my arm." I tugged but I couldn't escape. "Mamoru! What are you doing?"

"It's better if you just let them go. You don't need him; you have me."

"But I don't want you!"

My friends mouths all dropped open at the statement. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's eyes went wide. Mamoru's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows pointed south. "What did you say?"

"I said...I said I don't want you. Now let me go." Mamoru's grip loosened and I went to Seiya.

"Seiya, you can't leave. I need you." I grabbed his arm. "If you go, I'll be all alone. I mean it when I say that you're my best friend but you're also so much more."

Seiya was speechless; probably because he couldn't believe this was happening. He stammered a bit then found his voice. "O-Odango...Do you mean it?"

I nodded. "I hadn't realized it at first, but I love you. And I mean that I am in love with you. I need you to stay."

Seiya's face went from shock to a huge grin to a grimace. "I don't know if I can..." He turned to the princess who had a frown on her face.

"Fighter, it is better if you come home. Kinmoku-sei needs a princess and I cannot always defend myself against more powerful foes." Seiya looked back to me, his emotions in his eyes battling dominance; happiness that I finally loved him or sadness that we were being torn apart. I made another decision.

"If Seiya has to go back to his planet then I guess I'm coming with him." This really surprised everyone.

Minako was next to speak. "Well, I don't want to live in a world without Usagi-chan. I'm in! Besides, that means I can be closer to Yaten-kun." She stood next to him and grabbed his arm.

"If Minako-chan and Usagi-chan are going, I'm going too," Ami said. Makoto followed her and finally Rei joined us. The Outer senshi looked to one another and decided to go also, though Haruka was reluctant. Kakyuu smiled. Mamoru looked at me with a strange emotion I didn't recognize on his face.

"Is this what you really want, Usako?" he asked.

I nodded. "It's not you Mamo-chan. Well, I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore."

"I should have known." He walked over to us and picked up his hand. I flinched, but he put it out in offering to Seiya. "I guess you win. You're a very lucky...person."

Seiya looked down at me. "I know I am." Then he shook Mamoru's hand.

Mamoru turned to leave. Kakyuu closed her eyes a moment. "Mamoru-san." He stopped and turned around. "Maybe you could come back to my planet with me."

"Me come back with you?"

"Yes. I'm going to need some protection without the Starlights."

"What?!" everyone else said in unison.

"I've changed my mind. I forgot that there was another reason why I allowed the Starlights to return to Earth in the first place, and I almost made a terrible mistake. Their happiness comes first to me and if I made them come back you would all be miserable, and I would never be able to forgive myself. And so, I shall journey back to Kinmoku-sei and I invite Mamoru-san to join me. Together we can train new Starlight senshi and make the planet a better place. Will you come, Mamrou-san?"

Mamoru looked from us to the princess and back again. Finally he said, "Yes. Perhaps we can start over."

"We'll never see you again?" Taiki asked.

"We shall meet again one day, Maker. Or should I say Taiki?" She giggled. "It will be hard for me without you but I will be alright because I know you are free to do what you choose. Everyone deserves to choose their path." She turned to me and smiled warmly. The three boys nodded.

"We'll miss you so much!" Yaten said as he hugged the princess goodbye.

"Send us a message anytime." Taiki hugged her next.

"We love you," Seiya said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you all as well. Be happy and enjoy your new lives on Earth. Farewell, my sweet star senshi!"

"We'll miss you too, Mamoru," everyone said.

"Goodbye, Usako. Be happy. Goodbye everyone!"

Mamoru and Kakyuu backed away from us and shot into the air as a beam of fiery light.

"Usagi-chan, are you sure about what you just did?" Ami asked.

"The future will be altered. Chibiusa will not exist. Are you willing to take such risks?" Michiru added.

"Of course. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I let Seiya out of my life." I smiled up to Seiya who looked down at me like he still couldn't believe what had just happened. He just tightened his arm around me.

The Outer senshi then said goodbye. Haruka looked a little unsettled by my decision but I knew I'd be able to smooth her over with time. We all went our respective directions, heading home for a much deserved rest.

**~*SMD*~**

When I got home, I was greeted by my mom. "Oh, Usagi, I have good news. Guess who's come to stay with us for a while?" That surprised me. No one had said anything about us having a guest.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your little cousin, Chibiusa-chan." She stepped aside to reveal the cotton candy-haired girl.

"Chibiusa! But-But-But-"

"What's wrong, Usagi? Luna got your tongue?" Chibiusa teased.

"How are you here?"

"You're acting really strangely, Usagi. Mommy and Daddy dropped me off, silly. Come on, let's go upstairs." She took my hand and dragged my to my room. I was in absolute shock. How could she exist without Mamoru?

When we were both in my room and the door was closed, I turned to her and demanded to know what was going on. "Mamoru's not your father anymore! How are you still alive?"

"Did you hope that I wouldn't be around anymore?"

"You know what I mean."

"Take a closer look. Don't you notice anything different about me?" That was when I really looked at her. Her hair was still pink but it was a darker pink than it had been. And her eyes were no longer the red that they once were but a dark shade of blue. Her hair was also longer, though still in the same style it used to be.

"Now that you mention it, yes."

"Now that Seiya's my father I just inherited his traits instead. I'm still the same person."

"Unbelievable..." Here her existence had been such a huge part of my distress about possibly leaving Mamoru, and yet she would have been fine either way. I scooped her up into a tight hug and cried. "I'm so happy! All of my guilt is gone. I'm finally free!"

"I'm happy too." She smiled. "Now I'm going to go see Hotaru-chan. I'll see you later, Usagi." She ran out of the room. I flopped on my bed and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. For once everything was going right.

Later that evening, I was all by myself in the house. Chibiusa was at Hotaru's, Mom and Dad were out to dinner with Shingo, and Luna was with Artemis and Diana, who Chibiusa had brought with her from the future. I decided it was finally time to get some nightmare free and peaceful sleep when the door rang.

I went downstairs and found Seiya at my front door. "Hi Seiya!" I grinned, feeling light as air.

"Um, hi. I was just wondering...is this all really happening?" His face was very red as he spoke. "I mean, did you really pick me over Mamoru? Do you really l-love me?"

"Of course." I wrapped my arms around him. "Seiya, I'm sorry that I made you so upset because you thought I didn't love you back. I kind of always did but I didn't want to believe it because I was so worried about the future. But I realized, you're my future now. You give me feelings that I never had before, and I would never be able to go on if I didn't have you."

I looked up and he still looked disbelieving. "Oh, just come here!" I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. I moved my arms to go around his neck and he dropped his to my waist. The kiss felt like nothing I had ever experienced with Mamoru. It was so different, it even tasted different. But it was wonderful. There was so much more emotion than anything I had ever felt before.

Finally we ran out of breath and pulled away. "Now do you believe me?"

Seiya smiled bigger than I'd ever seen before. "Yes I do. I love you, Odango! I love you, I love you, I love you!" He picked me up and swung me around. I laughed as he put me down and held me. "This is the best day of my life." He kissed the top of my head.

"Mine too. Everything is as it should be."

My heart soared. I had the man that I loved, the daughter I loved, the future I loved, and with nothing lost. I may have missed Mamoru a little but he was my past now. My future was not set in stone either, but I knew exactly what I wanted it to be, and now I was free to make that choice.

**~*SMD*~**

The white haired senshi found her way back to the Time Gates and went through to her future. She wasn't sure if anything had changed. The fact that this time line still seemed to exist was as good a sign as any. But there was still one thing that she wished she could have changed.

The Crystal Palace shone ahead. This was the future she knew. This was the future she would live with forever. But something felt different when she entered. A different presence. It was familiar and it made her feel better than she had in a long time.

Detransforming, she rushed to the throne room where she found her daughter, the princess. When she heard her mother come in, she turned with a smile on her face. "Mommy!"

"Small Lady? What happened to your eyes and hair, dear?" The princess's hair was longer than she remembered and it was a darker shade of pink. Her eyes were blue, which was the most noticeable of changes.

"What are you talking about, Mommy?"

"Odango?" A new voice came from behind her. She froze and turned slowly back to the door. There in the doorway was the king, but he was not the king she remembered. He had the same sort of blue eyes, but deeper. He had the same sort of hair, but longer and darker. He had the same sort of smile, but sweeter and more loving.

"S-Seiya?"

"Yes...Odango, are you ok?"

It was then that she realized that her younger self must have chosen a new path entirely. She had chosen Seiya over Mamoru all those years ago and now history had re-written itself. She had the future that she had truly desired.

"Oh, Seiya!" She ran forward and kissed him passionately. He was a little surprised at first but returned the kiss, nonetheless.

"Wow. Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have everything I always wanted out of this world. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you both!" Small Lady joined in the hug.

The royal family had found the happiness they always deserved, a happiness they had only dreamed of before. Always let your heart lead you because it knows exactly where to go to make you happy.

* * *

Well there you have it! Once again, thank you sooooooo much for reading and I hope that you loved it as much as I loved writing it. And if you like, you can now move onto the spin-off/sequel **Impersonations for First Impressions** which you can find on my page. If not, that's cool too. Just thank you for enjoying my story, and I will see you guys soon! And never forget, _Destiny is not always set in stone~_.


End file.
